La pieza faltante
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Johan/Juudai. El comienzo de una nueva vida, la reencarnación de la Gentil Oscuridad. Yubel está a su lado; pero, Juudai sólo recuerda el pasado, su vida anterior, a Johan. ¿Habrá reencarnado como él? ¿Se acordará también? ¿Podrá encontrarlo?
1. Estatus

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24. Estatus

* * *

><p>La respiración acelerada de una mujer era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, por demás solitaria, pulcra e indiferente. Las paredes de color blanco parecían aumentar el sonido, reverberándolo contra los cuadros de paisajes exóticos y una bandeja de plata llena de instrumentos que a primera vista parecían escalofriantes.<p>

La mujer estaba recostada sobre una gran mesa, fría y de metal, con las piernas abiertas a ambos costados de su abultado cuerpo, pujando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y era precisamente el dolor del parto el que rompía el silencio concentrado de la habitación, con el doctor esperando por el bebé y la enfermera tomando la mano de ella, como para infundirle ánimos.

Llevaban ya varias horas de trabajo de parto, horas en las cuales se desvanecieron los gritos de dolor y las maldiciones, por el agotamiento de la madre, tan sólo para dejar tras de sí su respiración acelerada, concentrada. El deseo de terminar con todo aquello.

Yubel suspiró, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto entre altanero y aburrido; flotaba de vez en cuando alrededor de la madre de Juudai —porque sabía que era él, después de tantos años—, esperando el momento en el cual sus vidas volverían a unirse. Nunca era fácil, salvo en su vida humana —la primera, tan lejana ya—, siempre había estado presente en el alumbramiento y aunque debería de estar acostumbrada, cada vez que sucedía perdía los nervios en la espera. Los gritos, las horas, la tensión, nunca podía soportarlo del todo. Pero cuando oía al pequeño bebé llorar, todo ese enfado se desvanecía.

Juudai lloraba. La mujer por fin había dado termino a sus sufrimientos y el frágil cuerpo de su hijo era revisado por la enfermera y por Yubel, aunque ella no pudiera verla. El espíritu se inclinó hacia el bulto de mantas que agitaba las manos de vez en cuando, con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Era innegable el hecho de que se pertenecían, era innegable también que toda esa ternura siempre se transformaba en amor... Que él podía verla, siempre, desde el principio.

Sin embargo, esta vez, algo la alertó. El pequeño bebé, con algunos mechones de cabello castaño por aquí y por allá, no tenía los ojos abiertos. Como si de pronto se negara a verla, aunque siempre era lo contrario. ¿Estaba alucinando? Probablemente. Su estatus no podía peligrar en ese nuevo mundo, ese nuevo futuro. Su estatus era incambiable, innegable. Y aún así... ¿Por qué tenía ese mal presentimiento?


	2. Cerrado

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Cerrado

* * *

><p>El ambiente era armonizado por una hermosa canción de cuna; el suave repiqueteo de las notas del piano inundaba la habitación, colorida, llena de juguetes y de su escencia. Las paredes eran azules, la cuna parecía de oro, destelleaba a la luz de la mañana. Había pequeños peluches desperdigados aquí y allá, pero lo más importante, el primer acercamiento de Juudai con su destino: unas cartas de juguete en la mesita de noche, donde una lámpara con dibujos alegres reposaba.<p>

Yubel había cuidado con mucho ahínco que todos esos detalles estuvieran ahí para él. Y Juudai, pese a que todavía no entendía del todo, se veía más que satisfecho por cómo jugaba, ajeno a la luz del día que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, la televisión de su madre en el cuarto de junto y el espíritu que, de brazos cruzados, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ah, la difícil, pero siempre disfrutable etapa de los pañales, ¿cuántas veces la había vivido ya? Nunca había dejado de disfrutarla pese a todo, pese a las extrañas y diferentes épocas en las que habían vivido, cada una con nuevos retos a superar. ¿Cuál sería ésta vez? ¿Sufriría ella lo mismo que en su vida anterior? ¿Habría alguien que trataría de robárselo?

Suspiró, casi bufó ante la idea. Desde el día de su nacimiento, ya hacía un año, había tenido un mal presentimiento aflorando en su pecho, con las raíces fuertemente arraigadas a su corazón, que a la vez se desgarraba a causa de las espinas. Era una tontería, ella lo sabía.

¿Estar celosa de alguien desconocido, cuando compartían la eternidad? ¿Estar celosa de alguien hipotético, cuando sería un mero punto en su interminable línea de tiempo? Y sin embargo, a veces dudaba. A veces, como aquella, cuando lo veía jugar sin desanimarse con avioncitos de juguete, que después un día olvidaba —como una mala metáfora de un futuro que no quería esperar, que no dejaría suceder—, le daba miedo.

—Me traes siempre muchos problemas, Juudai —externó su pensamiento la mujer, flotando a su alrededor hasta llegar a sentarse en el aire, justo sobre su cabeza, a donde sus ojos castaños la siguieron sin rechistar, con curiosidad, con una media sonrisa en los labios que ella le devolvió—. Pero vale la pena, ¿no es así?

Por supuesto, el pequeño no le respondió, aunque mantenía su vista fija en ella, con el rostro deshecho en una mueca de concentración, como si tratara de recordar algo. Bueno, todavía era muy temprano como para que sus recuerdos despertaran, pero el espíritu no podía evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa de su esfuerzo. Eso demostraba una vez más lo fuertes que eran sus lazos, ¿verdad? Un círculo cerrado, eterno.

—Joh... —el balbuceo fue casi inaudible y aunque la palabra también parecía ininteligible, logró que Yubel se pusiera en tensión. ¿Joh...? ¿Estaba imaginando cosas o iba a decir claramente _Johan_?

Antes de que pudiera decidirlo, Juudai volvió a lo suyo, como si nada hubiese sucedido, jugando alegremente con su avión de plástico, lo cual logró tranquilizarla un poco. Era un bebé, los bebés balbucean. De ninguna manera iba a decir Johan. De ninguna manera podía acordarse de él, era imposible.


	3. Modo

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Modo

* * *

><p>Juudai dejó que un grito de agradable satisfacción desgarrara el aire, sostenía entre las manos un paquete de cartas a medio abrir y aunque aún no las revisaba propiamente, los pequeños pedazos de colores brillantes y la visión de algunos monstruos desconocidos, ya le eran suficientes para emocionarse. Yubel le había estado hablando desde siempre de muchas cosas, pero no fue hasta que cumplió los 6 años y su mente comenzó a desarrollarse más rápido, que no le dijo todo.<p>

Era difícil de asimilar y todavía tenía varias lagunas en su mente, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado. _Ya regresarían_, le decía ella, cuando al anochecer lo arropaba con una sonrisa en los labios, acariciando los mechones de cabello castaño que se derramaban sobre sus mejillas. Todos esos recuerdos, los buenos, los malos, todo volvería a él eventualmente. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, tenía que entrenarlo.

Su misión, eterna y heróica consistía en combatir a la Luz de la Destrucción, para lo cual hacían falta las cartas que sostenía entre las manos, que aunque aún desconocidas para él en ese nuevo mundo, ya parecían llamarlo.

_Será divertido aprender todo esto de nuevo._ Pensó el espíritu, dejando que el niño se maravillara con los diseños de las cartas, hablando, solo como estaba esa tarde, sin que nadie lo regañara. Sería divertido y fácil. Los monstruos le llamaban, el talento era innato.

—Oye, Yubel —Juudai había ordenado sobre la mesa del comedor todas las cartas de su paquete, que juntas formaban al menos veinte diferentes. Las observaba con atención, pero, por la forma en que fruncía el entrecejo, algo en ellas no le terminaba de gustar.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Juudai? —ella estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos, inclinándose para ver el contenido del sobre que su madre le había comprado a regañadientes y en el cual, nuevamente como muestra del destino, ya venía su carta incluída.

Quizás después de todo le parecía demasiado raro y le pediría nuevamente que le explicara, que le dijera, como si fuera un cuento fantástico, el número de sus aventuras, el nombre de sus oponentes y todo tipo de hazañas.

—¿Existe una carta llamada Rainbow Dragon? A veces recuerdo ese nombre, pero no estoy seguro en dónde lo escuché, ¿tú lo sabes? —dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa, que no era opacada en ningún aspecto por su sonrisa expectante, Juudai clavó sus ojos en ella, quien no pudo ocultar el asombro por algunos cuantos minutos.

—Existe —fue su respuesta, sintiendo de nuevo el temor aflorar en su pecho. Había había admitido a Johan en su vida anterior, había compartido todos los aspectos de su misión y de su amor con él. Juudai así lo había querido y ella se había acostumbrado al europeo, quien, después de todo, no era un mal chico.

Pero no entendía, aún así no entendía. ¿Por qué llegaban recuerdos tan insustanciales a la mente joven de Juudai? ¿Recuerdos que, de ningún modo, eran de ayuda para destruir a su objetivo, a su enemigo? ¿Recuerdos de alguien _muerto_?

—Creo que esa carta se perdió hace años, Juudai —no lo decía por hacerle daño o para calmar el monstruo de los celos que habitaba en su pecho, lo decía como un hecho. Había esperado años y años por el retorno de Juudai a aquella vida y en todo ese tiempo, ni una sola vez, había escuchado mención de dicha carta legendaria.

Ya no existía, seguramente. Se había perdido, quizás.

Pero esa misma certeza se transformó en una mueca decepcionada y triste en los labios de Juudai, aunque ni él mismo sabía la verdadera razón del porqué.


	4. Confusión

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>22. Confusión

* * *

><p><em>No creo que esto sea buena idea, Juudai.<em> La voz de Yubel revoloteó en el aire, como una advertencia demasiado severa, pero el niño pareció desecharla con un sólo movimiento de la mano, como quien espanta a una mosca. No quería oír más todo aquello, palabras que no comprendía aún después de tantos años, sueños extraños y nombres de aparentes desconocidos. No quería oírlo, no al menos sin saber la verdad.

Así pues, con toda la valentía que podía albergar su cuerpo de 12 años de edad, se paró cuan alto era frente a su madre, que miraba televisión junto a su nuevo padrastro y, dispuesto a saberlo todo de una vez, carraspeó, pese a la advertencia de Yubel.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo? —la mujer se deshizo del abrazo que el hombre le proporcionaba y le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa al castaño, quien se sintió de pronto tranquilizado ante tal gesto.

—Mamá, quiero preguntarle algo, ¿puedo? —claramente Juudai no quería que su padrastro oyera, pues pese a que le caía bastante bien, no quería que nadie más le viera como a un loco. Como a veces lo veía su madre cuando empezaba a hablarle de su destino y de sus vidas anteriores. Sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta de esto o hizo casi omiso y con una cabezada, le indicó que formulara su cuestión—. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Johan? Tengo recuerdos de él, quizás es amigo de la familia y venía a verme cuando era niño. Recuerdo que se reía mucho...

Su madre palideció, entre confusa y asustada y Yubel la secundó, dando a Juudai por perdido. Había temido durante años que algo así sucediera, pero por mucho que le advertía a Juudai que no dijera nada, porque el resto de los humanos no podía entenderlo, él había ido por ahí divulgando ese tipo de cosas sin consideración alguna, tomando un pase directo a Locuralandia frente a los ojos de todos.

—No hay nadie con ese nombre en la familia, tampoco tenemos amigos que te hayan visitado cuando niño con ese nombre, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien, hijo? —la mano de la mujer se deslizó hasta su frente, como si le tomara la temperatura, pero Juudai se apartó cabizbajo, confuso, dolido.

—Estoy bien —alcanzó a murmurar, evitando la mirada sorprendida del hombre que era el primer padre que conocía. Luego echó a andar con rapidez hacia su habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada ciertamente mordaz al espíritu que conocía desde que tenía memoria o incluso mucho antes—. ¿Me vas a decir lo que sabes?


	5. Marca

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Marca

* * *

><p>Quizás no había sido del todo buena idea el saber la verdad; esa que casi había obligado a Yubel a decirle, tras la desastrosa escena con su madre, tres años atrás. Quizás no había sido buena idea, porque no le daba paz a su alma, porque pese a saberlo, nada cambiaba. Él estaba ahí, <em>Johan muerto<em>. Yubel estaba ahí, su destino y vida juntos también; el pasado con Johan, enterrado.

Nada cambiaba, en absoluto. Tenía su nombre, sus memorias —cientos de ellas, miles, todas diferentes, alegres, desgarradoras, añorables—, tenía sus sueños, el eco de su voz resonando como algo muy lejano, las palabras dichas, los hechos y duelos vividos. Sí, estaban dentro de él, habían dejado una marca.

Una marca demasiado difícil de borrar, que escocía, lastimaba, le enfurecía. Los años habían ido pasando desde el día en que supo la verdad, las horas compusieron días, éstas semanas, luego meses y años. La verdad no le había ayudado a superar la confusión, el temor, la duda y la añoranza... En su lugar la había hecho más fuerte, más vívida, hasta tal punto que cuando cerraba los ojos por las noches, cansado tras un día de escuela, las escenas se rebobinaban en su mente como si fueran reales, sólo para hacerlo despertar por las mañanas con la sensación de que acababa de abandonarlo, fuese el momento que fuese.

A veces, incluso, cuando la pesadilla del Mundo Oscuro era lo que corría bajo sus párpados, las almohadas amanecían mojadas por las lágrimas de la pérdida. Y nada podía evitar que se siguieran derramando durante el resto del día, nisiquiera la medicina recetada por el psiquiatra al cual su madre lo había llevado para _curar sus pequeños problemas._

Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, ni lo que también hacía enfurecer a Yubel; esa clase de sueños eran meras tonterías comparados con otros, que habían ido creciendo junto a su cuerpo y hormonas, cada vez más y más vívidos, más fuertes: Johan, su cuerpo a los 18 años de edad, a los 20, a los 25... Sus manos, las sensaciones que éstas brindaban, que lo hacían despertarse bañado en sudor... ¡Eso era lo que lo enojaba! Si no podía tenerlo, si todo eso era un sueño, un vago eco del pasado, ¿por qué su mente lo atormentaba así?

—Juudai —era de noche, el sonido de las cigarras cantando era lo único que rompía la quietud de la oscuridad. Yubel parecía un fantasma entre las sombras, levemente translúcida, con una mueca fría como el hielo adornando sus labios, los ojos clavados en él—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo puedo liberarte de todo esto?

La muerte era una opción, pese a que suponía esperar de nuevo varios años, en los cuales el enemigo haría estragos. Pero si él la quería...

Juudai se secó el sudor que le corría por la frente, haciendo a un lado con hastío las sábanas que lo cubrían, como si éstas le asfixiaran. Su rostro lucía determinado, el eco de una valentía que siempre llegaba a ser mucho más grande.

—Creo que debemos de empezar la misión desde antes —sugirió, mirando por la ventana al solitario vecindario, tranquilo y demasiado aburrido para alguien como él. Yubel sonrió, si él quería distraerse con ello, ahora que ya tenía 15 años y dominaba casi todo lo necesario para empezar... ¿Por qué no?

—Entonces, vámonos —le urgió ella con una sonrisa, sin importarle su madre humana, ni lo mucho que ésta sufriría al verlo desaparecido—. Cuando quieras.

El ahora joven le sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta, con una expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

—Debo de pensar cómo se lo diré a mamá, pero nos iremos, _definitivamente_ —como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera tranquilizado, borrando todo rastro del sueño que había tenido minutos antes, Juudai regresó a la cama y cerró los ojos—. Definitivamente nos iremos y _encontraremos a Johan_.


	6. Juego

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>25. Juego

* * *

><p>A Yubel todo aquello le parece un gran y enorme dejà vú. Como si de pronto el hecho de que Juudai recordara a Johan también trayera consigo el dolor sufrido y los problemas ya pasados, consigo. Los gritos de los padres de Juudai se oyen hasta su habitación, en donde ella aguarda pacientemente a que termine el muy poco astuto plan de su amado. El castaño siempre ha sido una persona sincera, por lo cual, aunque desaprobó la idea, no le sorprendió saber que planeaba decirles a sus padres la verdad, por muy extraña que ésta fuera.<p>

La maleta con las pertenencias del joven estaba sobre la cama sin hacer, en una confusión entre ropa y cartas sin usar que hasta a ella escandalizaba a la vez que divertía. Sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo con Juudai en que no servía de nada ser ordenado en un viaje tan impredecible, en donde podían ser atacados en cualquier momento y en el cual, por supuesto, de nada servía tener emparejados los calcetines de mismo color.

Bueno, eso si es que llegaba a haber viaje alguno. El dejà vú persistía en sus vidas y el terror, pese a que ésta vez era esperado, no dejaba de atenazarla contra su sitio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vigilando por la ventana al vecindario bañado por el atardecer. Los padres de ésta época también se negaban al destino de su hijo, lo tachaban de un delirio, de un juego de niños que había ido demasiado lejos. Lo creían loco. Y era precisamente esa la más grande ironía.

Los gritos de la madre humana de Juudai seguían resonando por las paredes, similares a cañonazos. Balbuceaba rápidamente cosas inconexas a simple vista, pero que muy en el fondo hablaban de internarlo en un lugar adecuado. Por supuesto, el espíritu no iba a dejar que aquello sucediera de nuevo, que los separaran por interminables e insoportables años, sólo para volverse a reencontrar, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuando Juudai ya hubiese encontrado a Johan —si es que estaba vivo—, y tuvieran que pasar por todo ese dolor de nuevo?

Se materializó en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrándose detrás de su espalda, casi con un tono melancólico que también pudo adivinar en los ojos de él. Al final, ella había tenido un ataque de histeria y Juudai había sido ordenado por su padrastro a ir a su habitación sin haberse resuelto nada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? No piensas dejar que de nuevo... —los ojs de Yubel se suavizaron al mirar la expresión tristemente dedicida de Juudai, quien tras echar un último vistazo a su maleta, la cerró.

—No, no pienso dejar que suceda de nuevo —por supuesto, se refería a que no iba a abandonarla una vez más, a que no se iba a dejar vencer por sus padres por mucho que ésto le doliera—. Nos iremos.

—¿Cuándo? —fue la pregunta de Yubel, cuyo reflejo en los cristales de la ventana estaba teñido por el color del atardecer, algo que de nuevo la hacía sentirse melancólica. Agradecía el hecho de que Juudai quisiera protegerla —y así debía de ser, después de todo—, pero también sabía que su mundo ya no giraba enteramente sobre ella, ni sobre su misión, cosa que la entristecía. Ahora también estaba Johan. Ahora también estaba ese fantasma, ese recuerdo y ambos se moverían alrededor de él por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Esta noche —no podían perder más tiempo, algo se lo decía. Si no se iban esa misma noche, la guerra destinada entre la luz y la oscuridad atraparía todo su tiempo en cuanto estallara, alejándolo de su objetivo más anhelado—. Esta noche —repitió y un amago de sonrisa se formó en sus labios, misma que Yubel le devolvió, recobrando su compostura habitual.

Bueno, Juudai era así, de otro modo no sería divertido.


	7. Luna

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20. Luna

* * *

><p>Juudai agradeció con el alma la presencia del perro de los vecinos del otro lado de la calle, ladrando sin parar. Su potente llamado nocturno conseguía esconder sus pasos mientras caminaba por la casa, mochila al hombro, tratando de no ser descubierto. Al final había esperado a que todos en la casa se durmieran y no fue hasta que la luna estuvo en todo lo alto y cualquier sonido fue reemplazado por la acompasada respiración de su madre, que se decidió a salir.<p>

Así pues, caminaba de puntillas, con la mayor velocidad que le era posible, con rumbo hacia la puerta de entrada, en donde dejaría una pequeña y nada sentimental nota de despedida pidiendo disculpas. Luego, ¿quién sabía? Iría a donde lo llevara el viento —que quizás no sería muy lejos, dado que no tenía dinero ni mucha comida consigo—, pero al menos lo intentaría. Si ya se las había arreglado miles de veces antes, en diferentes épocas, el talento innato que según Yubel poseía, tarde o temprano tendría que rendir frutos. Además... no podía dejar las cosas así. Los recuerdos de Johan estaban en su mente por alguna razón y no importaba cuántas veces su espíritu acompañante le dijera que estaba muerto, él no podía creerlo.

Johan lo llamaba, desde algún lugar del mundo, estaba seguro. Tal era su certeza que apresuró el paso por el desierto corredor levemente iluminado por las luces de la calle, como si pensara que de otro modo él se escaparía.

—Ten cuidado, Juudai —Yubel iba frente a él por unos cuantos metros, había oído algo corretear por el zócalo de la habitación y sin estar segura de si era una rata o no, había preferido lanzar la advertencia, que sin embargo llegó muy tarde, pues una vez se hallaron en la sala de estar, quedó patente que había alguien esperándolos, alguien que había adivinado sus planes.

La silueta un poco torpe de su padrastro se alzó en la oscuridad, como la sombra de un cuervo sobre su presa. Juudai se quedó paralizado por unos segundos antes de echarse a reír con nerviosismo, mesándose los cabellos castaños mientras sonreía a modo de disculpa. Los ojos del hombre parecían atravesarlo, pero no estaba seguro de con qué intención e incluso se preguntó si no estaría tomado, pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, el hombre habló.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Piensas dejar a tu madre así? —avanzó con dificultad esquivando los sillones hasta posarse frente a él, con las manos sobre sus hombros—. Escucha, no sé qué es lo que crees que eres, o si lo eres en realidad, pero al menos piensa en ella.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, no es que no quiera a mi madre, es que... —su hasta entonces nerviosa sonrisa se desvaneció para dejar paso al semblante de alguien mucho más maduro, la sombra del Rey que alguna vez había llegado a ser—. Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que encontrar a alguien. No voy a detenerme. Es mi destino —se repitió a sí mismo esa frase mientras volvía a recordar los relatos de Yubel, los recuerdos borrosos de glorias pasadas, de batallas perdidas y al mismo enemigo. Luego, Johan apareció en su mente—. Es mi destino.

Yubel, temiendo que dichas palabras fueran el pase directo al hospital psiquiátrico para Juudai, se interpuso entre ambos dispuesta a usar sus poderes para arreglar la situación; sin embargo, pese a sus pronósticos pesimistas, el hombre suspiró con resignación, como si de pronto algo le hubiese dicho que todo era cierto, destinado e incambiable.

—Promete que le escribirás a tu madre —fueron algunas de las últimas palabras inconexas que logró hilar, el tufillo y el efecto del alcohol llenándolo de sueño.

Juudai asintió y le dio una breve palmada en el hombro a su padre mientras sonreía. El picaporte dorado, con todo y su cadena, pronto le dieron paso hacia el mundo exterior, hacia la guerra y el destino que vida tras vida le esperaba.

Al castaño le gustaba pensar que, dado que en ese mundo, muy al contrario que en muchos otros, se llevaba bien con sus padres, todo saldría bien y terminaría aún mejor eventualmente.


	8. Fluir

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Fluir

* * *

><p><em>Tienes frío.<em> Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, misma que atravesó el espacio vacío de sus mentes interconectadas. Juudai cabeceaba de vez en cuando, golpeándose sin querer la cabeza con el respaldo del asiento en el cual reposaba, no de manera muy cómoda, con los brazos metidos de cualquier manera bajo la chaqueta que usaba y el cuerpo ligeramente encogido. Un tren ligero no era el mejor lugar para dormir, Yubel se lo había repetido más de una vez, pero sus necesidades humanas lo vencieron y nisiquiera el frío ni el viento que se colaba por la ventana rota conseguían hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Sí, hace frío —el joven entreabrió un ojo y soltó un bostezo mientras trataba de acomodarse, Yubel, aunque inmaterial, iba sentada a su lado y vigilaba con cautela al resto de los pasajeros esa noche, que componían junto con Juudai a tres personas—. Pero no tanto como en Noruega, ¿te acuerdas? Nisiquiera tú podías soportarlo.

Ella no le había dado todos los detalles de sus anteriores aventuras, sobretodo los que consideraba intrascendentales para su objetivo, tales como vacaciones o visitas a sus amigos; sin embargo, no le sorprendía saber que Juudai recordaba más y más conforme los días componían semanas y dado que de nada servía el hacer como que no recordaba, decidió contraatacar.

—Nadie en su sano juicio viviría en un lugar como Noruega —dijo, tajantemente, los labios fruncidos en una apretada línea.

Juudai, en lugar de ofenderse, se lo tomó como algo divertido.

—Y sin embargo, te gustaba la comida de allí, ¿no es cierto? Recuerdo que tenía especial hambre cuando íbamos para allá e incluso cuando te materializabas, comías y bebías de lo que Johan tenía en casa —aquél era un golpe bajo, el espíritu lo sabía. Muchas veces le había recalcado que para alguien como ella, la comida no era necesaria y sin embargo, esos pequeños momentos de debilidad habían terminado por delatar su gusto por el europeo y un poco también de sus celos naturales.

—De cualquier manera, ustedes dos estaban locos, yo no hablo de la comida, sino del frío. Sólo alguien tan loco como ustedes podía salir a jugar en la nieve helada cuando había cosas mejores que hacer —el tren iba deteniendo lentamente su marcha y por primera vez durante todo el trayecto, la mujer se preguntó dónde estaban y cuál era su destino—. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

Juudai le dirigió un guiño mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del vagón.

—Admítelo, también te gustaba Johan —Yubel respondió con un bufido indignado que sin embargo Juudai interpretó correctamente como su aprobación a dicha afirmación, cosa que lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo, pues no la estaba dañando al seguir un deseo egoísta—. Y vamos a la Academia de Duelos, por supuesto.

Con eso último, Juudai desapareció de su vista, dejándose llevar por el mar de gente que fluía hasta el aeropuerto. Nunca llegaría del todo a predecir a ese niño, ¿verdad?


	9. Fortaleza

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>18. Fortaleza

* * *

><p>Al final y pese a todos los intentos que hizo Juudai frente al mostrador, no habían podido conseguir un boleto de avión a la Academia de Duelos, situada en medio del mar y protegida por este medio de cualquier invasión. Y con mucha razón, claro está, debido a que era una zona restringida y Juudai no estudiaba ahí, además de que los únicos tranportes que salían eran helicópteros cada inicio y fin de año. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo Juudai comenzó a alabar esa decisión de la señorita del mostrador de no dejarlo entrar, pues había conseguido un medio de transporte mucho más divertido y menos infalible, aunque incómodo.<p>

Air Neos tenía la fortaleza suficiente como para aguantar su peso y el del equipaje que cargaba, aunque consumía mucha de su energía vital al ser materializado por Yubel para tan difícil empresa. Por suerte, la Academia de Duelos estaba alejada de la civilización, por lo cual no tenían que preocuparse de que alguien los viera y los confundiera con un OVNI, ahora sí obteniendo un pase directo a un hospital, aunque fuera sólo para una autopsia.

Conforme se acercaban a la isla, una fortaleza impenetrable y a la vez solemne, a Juudai le entró nostalgia. Pero no fue hasta cuando verdaderamente puso los pies sobre el verde pasto cuando no sintió de lleno los recuerdos acumulándose en su mente, pugnando por salir, por ser revividos de nuevo. Asuka le había querido decir algo a pocos metros de donde estaba parado, la noche de los duelos en parejas —él sabía muy bien qué—; Sho y él paseaban por ahí todos los días de camino a clases e incluso hasta se acordaba de su duelo contra todos los estudiantes del Ra amarillo en su último año.

Air Neos se desvaneció en cuanto Juudai comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo en mente, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran a sus lugares favoritos mecánicamente. Yubel iba a su lado y al contrario que él, tenía memorias un poco más agridulces de su estadía en ese lugar.

—¡Ja, mira...! —señaló Juudai con un entusiasmo que hasta hacía poco tiempo parecía perdido, el mirador brillaba a lo lejos, tal y como lo recordaba, prueba fehaciente de que todos eran recuerdos y no alucinaciones, de que Johan había sido real alguna vez en ese lugar—. Y ahí fue donde tuvimos ese duelo aquella vez... ¡Recuerdo que casi me gana!

Siguió andando exclamando con emoción sobre los lugares que recordaba y sobre las memorias que había forjado, no sólo con Johan, sino también con el resto de sus amigos, en esos lugares. Nadie pareció notar que no pertenecía allí, los estudiantes con los cuales se encontraba lo tomaban por un Osiris loco y de poca importancia, por lo cual pudo andar a sus anchas, sin importarle realmente quién lo veía.

—No está aquí —dijo Yubel, una vez hubo caído la tarde, las luces del edificio principal encendiéndose y el sonido de las alegres cenas perdiéndose en la oscuridad—. Johan no está aquí. Ni Asuka, ni Manjoume, ni Sho... —ya no había ni un sólo lugar por explorar y aunque sabía que Juudai era consciente de ello, quiso tener una buena excusa para salir de allí, lugar que le traía muy malos recuerdos.

—Ya sé que no están aquí, Asuka, Manjoume, Sho, Kaiser... —al encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente alejado de todos los dormitorios y con la vista perfecta al mar, Juudai se sentó, recargándose con pereza sobre su tronco—. Ellos seguramente tuvieron hijos y son ellos ahora sus reencarnaciones en la tierra, de alguna manera. Lo sé. Pero creo que en el caso de Johan es diferente, puede que no esté aquí, pero debe de estar en algún lado. No como su bisnieto o cualquier parentela, sino como él mismo. Como yo estoy aquí y como tú lo estás.

Yubel estaba a punto de replicar a esa teoría, diciéndole que ellos eran casos extraordinarios y destinados a ese ciclo sin fin de vivir, pelear y morir, pero en el último segundo se contuvo. No podía negar que desde su nacimiento había pensado que algo iba mal, que algo era diferente y dados los poderes que ambos poseían, aquello no podía ser una obsesión adolescente. Aunque claro, eso no hacía más fácil su objetivo.

—¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —fue su pregunta resignada, entre divertida y hastiada, mientras también se recargaba a su lado pese a que ella no necesitaba descansar.

—Primero, a buscar algo de comer, me muero de hambre —al parecer en el Osiris Red seguían sirviendo pescado y arroz para la cena y nada se le antojaba más que ir a unírseles—, luego, a dormir. Y mañana... ¡Mañana vamos a Noruega!

De nuevo, los planes parecían disparatados. De nuevo, el ritmo de su vida se tornaba caótico. Yubel tendría que agradecer a Johan por ello si lo encontraban, toda esa aventura era mejor que esperar a Juudai en casa mientras iba a la escuela, desde luego.


	10. Aplauso

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Aplauso

* * *

><p>Los planes de Juudai de ir a Noruega se habían visto truncados durante al menos un mes más debido a su falta de dinero. Viajar desde Japón hasta Noruega requería una fuerte cantidad de dinero que él no poseía ni juntando todos los ahorros de su vida y por supuesto, pedirle ayuda a sus padres no era una opción. Tampoco podía decantarse por el método de materializar un monstruo y hacer -trampa- como había hecho para llegar a la Academia de Duelos, el viaje era peligroso, largo y sobretodo arriesgado para su identidad. Si alguien veía un dragón gigante surcando los cielos, por muy buenos que fueran los hologramas de esa época, nadie sería capaz de creerlo.<p>

Así pues, a Juudai sólo le quedó la opción de trabajar. Yubel le había dicho que en su vida anterior, cuando andaba falto de dinero, trabajaba, así que no tuvo más alternativa que hacerle caso. Los primeros días no le fue fácil encontrar algo bien remunerado y anduvo de aquí para allá por las céntricas calles de Tokyo haciendo recados, hasta que, defendiéndose de unos tipos que querían robarle el deck, alguien lo vio teniendo un duelo y venciendo atronadoramente a sus oponentes, momento en el cual fue contratado por un salario mucho mejor.

No era de mucha monta, como los duelos que hacía Edo Phoenix cuando vivía, con todo el estadio lleno de personas y tecnología de último modelo; tampoco era como el de Kaiser, donde se arriesgaba la vida por un duelo; pero pagaba lo suficiente a su estrella: él durante un mes. A la gente le fascinaba su -viejo estilo- que ya casi era obsoleto con la llegada de los monstruos Exceed y que sin embargo, todavía terminaba con oponentes que tenían decks más avanzados.

Así que además de su modesto salario, de vez en cuando también recibía dinero de los -amables contribuyentes- como le decía su representante, monto con el cual no le fue difícil conseguir un boleto de salida del país.

—Luces contento —el boleto era de tercera clase y Juudai se encontraba apretujado en medio de otras dos personas, pero ni eso conseguía borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Había sido difícil deshacerse de su 'representante' y del trabajo, que había mejorado en popularidad gracias a él; pero ya conseguido el dinero, nada le retenía más en Japón.

—Estoy contento —dijo por todo lo alto el joven, atrayendo las miradas entre curiosas y desaprobadoras de los pasajeros cercanos—. ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?

Yubel le sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa del arduo trabajo que lo había visto realizar y sobretodo de que ninguna queja escapara de sus labios, pese a que la situación a futuro no pintaba para ser muy prometedora u holgada económicamente.

—Te diré algo —llevaba tiempo sintiéndolo, justo desde el mismo momento en el cual llegó a escuchar el corazón de Juudai latir por primera vez; pero el presentimiento se hizo más fuerte conforme se acercaban a Europa y ya no podía seguir conteniendo la verdad—. Johan está vivo. Es él, como tú dirías. Pero no sé dónde está —arqueó una ceja, divertida ante la súbita cara de fascinación que éste había puesto ante su noticia, parecía a punto de pararse y aplaudir de la sola felicidad y la visión la llenaba de calidez por dentro—. Todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer, Juudai —queriendo sonar más severa, relajó su rostro hasta convertirlo en la máscara serena que siempre usaba y desvío la vista de los ojos implorantes de su interlocutor.

—No importa —afirmó Juudai, de nuevo a lo que parecía el vacío—. Lo que importa es que Johan está vivo y cada vez me acerco más a él.


	11. Imposible

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. Imposible

* * *

><p>Juudai apartó el vaho que desprendía su boca cuando respiraba de un manotazo, como si de ésta manera también pudiera deshacerse del frío de Noruega. Por supuesto, sus intentos eran totalmente inútiles y sólo conseguían hacerle parecer un loco ante el resto de la gente, que esperaba el tren ligero hacia la costa. Su memoria no estaba del todo fresca —Yubel le había dicho que era totalmente obvio, pues no contribuía en nada a su misión el paradero de Johan—, pero si recordaba bien, ese tren ligero de color plata, que traqueteaba todo el camino como si estuviera descompuesto, lo llevaría a su destino, aquél con el que soñaba quizás incluso desde antes de que tuviera conciencia.<p>

—Espero que Johan tenga suéteres extras —pidió el castaño, abrazándose a sí mismo tras llegar a la terminal, donde un montón de pasajeros lo empujaron al salir—. No recordaba que hacía tanto frío.

Yubel rodó los ojos con un gesto divertido en el rostro. Bueno, por supuesto que no se acordaba del frío, pero como no ganaba nada afirmándole por enésima vez éste hecho, el espíritu sólo se limitó a seguirlo por largas calles que, aún con su memoria intacta, no podía reconocer por haber cambiado tras tantos años.

—Recuerdo que su casa estaba cerca de la costa, ¿o estaba cerca de un bosque? —Juudai se llevó la mano al mentón sopesando sus posibilidades y tratando de darle un orden lógico a los recuerdos que bailaban en su mente como descontrolados, pero sin lograrlo—. Bueno, ¿qué más da? Debe de ser por aquí —encogiéndose de hombros, siguió una vereda llena de casas a ambos lados desde donde se oía el ruido de la televisión. Confiaba en su instinto y en la suerte que siempre había poseido, tarde o temprano, aún si no era ese día, iba a encontrarlo.

—¿No crees que sería mejor buscar un lugar dónde pasar la noche y continuar con la búsqueda mañana? A menos claro que quieras morir de hipotermia, lo cual retrasaría la misión unas décadas —aunque su tono estaba cargado de ironía, en realidad Yubel estaba preocupada por él y por cuán lejos había llegado su obsesión sin que ella lo detuviera.

—No, no, creo que es por aquí —acomodándose mejor la mochila en la espalda para que ésta lo protegiera del frío, Juudai comenzó a andar con paso más veloz hacia el final de la calle, con retazos de su pasado entremezclándose con las imágenes de su realidad, superponiéndose como en una película vieja y oxidada. De pronto, algunos de los portales, adornados con luces y tapetes de bienvenida, le parecieron familiares y ese extraño sexto sentido, el de la gentil oscuridad que sólo él poseía, lo alertó de que se hallaba cerca del lugar en sus memorias, una pequeña casa de paredes naranjas que daba a un bosque—. ¡Es aquí, Yubel! —la casa ya no era del mismo color y su estructura parecía frágil, a punto de derrumbarse, pero el portal, la ventana izquierda pulcramente cubierta con cortinas de color oro, el bosque a menos de diez metros, marchitándose al invierno...

Con un arrebato de emoción propia de él, Juudai aporreó la puerta con ganas, sin siquiera darle tiempo a su acompañante de lanzarle una advertencia. Afuera seguía haciendo frío y seguro que Juudai tenía hambre, pero ella estaba segura de que ésas no eran las razones por las cuales trataba de derribar la puerta con la sola fuerza de su puño derecho, que no parecía resentido ante los golpes.

—¡Vamos, Johan, abre! —llevaba al menos un minuto en el mecánico gesto de llamar a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió, casi como si obedeciera su orden. El joven logró vislumbrar una estancia en penumbras, cálida y con el olor de la comida recién preparada esparciéndose por el lugar, un hogar acogedor y añorable. Sin embargo, la persona que había abierto no era la que él esperaba, sino una mujer ya entrada en años, cubierta en chales de colores que, contra toda razón, no parecía molesta por semejante ruido causado en su morada—. Hola, ¿está Johan?

Componiendo una sonrisa de inocencia, el antigüo miembro de Osiris Rojo, aún con las esperanzas muy en alto, se atrevió a suponer que esa mujer era su madre o su abuela y que en cualquier momento el otro muchacho saldría para darle un abrazo de bienvenida y quizás un duelo.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, al menos no a nadie que esté vivo —haciéndose a un lado al ver el semblante afligido que había causado con sus palabras en su inesperado húesped, la mujer lo invitó a pasar. No lo conocía, pero algo en ella le indicaba que no era malo y que además estaba bastante necesitado por cómo se le hundían las mejillas, el polvo en su ropa y el sonido atronador de su estómago. Ya lo había hecho sentir mal con sus palabras, lo menos que podía hacer para retribuirle era una comida—. Pasa, muchacho, se ve que has venido desde lejos buscando a tu amigo, lamento ser la persona que termine con esas esperanzas.

—Pero, ¿a qué se refiere con que no conoce a 'nadie vivo' con ese nombre? —ni tardo ni perezoso, Juudai se apresuró a guarecerse dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación, donde casi se sentía en su ambiente. Yubel, por su parte, estaba inspeccionando el lugar, cerciorándose de que no era una trampa de su enemigo, ya que Juudai tenía las defensas bajas por su obsesión.

—Hay una tumba en el cementerio del pueblo que tiene ese nombre, la he visto cuando visito a mis hijos en Navidad, Johan algo —frunciendo el ceño en un intento vano de recordar, la mujer se encaminó hacia la cocina para servirle algo de comer al viajero decepcionado que había dejado en su sala de estar a oscuras. Sin embargo, ningún recuerdo acudió a su mente pese a que lo intentó—. Johan... No, lo siento.

Juudai sonrió con tristeza durante algunos segundos, aún pese a que el olor a sopa caliente inundaba la habitación, haciendo feliz a su estómago. Así que Johan no estaba ahí... Pero si Yubel había afirmado que estaba vivo y él también podía sentirlo gracias a su sexto sentido, ¿dónde se había escondido? ¿En qué parte del vasto mundo? ¿Es que acaso y después de todo, era imposible encontrarlo? ¿Es que acaso siempre sería sólo un sueño, que lo haría despertarse con la mano levantada, como buscándolo?

—Juudai —el joven dio un respingo involuntario cuando escuchó la voz de su eterna acompañante, pues había olvidado totalmente su presencia—. Johan está vivo. La tumba... ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas? No importa, te lo explicaré todo.

El tono de voz de Yubel parecía misterioso y seguramente escondía mucho más que un secreto. El viaje a Noruega no había traído a Johan de vuelta a su lado, pero quizás sí memorias importantes, enterradas en la nieve de ese cementerio. Memorias que debía recuperar... cuando terminara de comerse la sopa que la amable señora le servía, por supuesto.


	12. Dilema

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Dilema

* * *

><p>Sus pisadas sobre la nieve parecían ser absorbidas por el silencio sepulcral del lugar, tan calmado y pacífico como la muerte misma, que reinaba sobre el mar de tumbas de piedra que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Juudai había decidido visitar la tumba del Johan desconocido —y a la vez, recordado— de la cual había hablado esa mujer; como siempre, su instinto era más fuerte que su lógica y tras haberse bebido la sopa, tomado un baño y aceptado, con algo de vergüenza, algunos suéteres y víveres que la amable señora le había dado, partió rumbo al cementerio, donde sabía encontraría una respuesta a la pregunta que flotaba en su mente, persistente y molesta como un mosquito. ¿Qué hago ahora?<p>

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar el sepulcro que buscaba, una lápida que parecía esculpida en mármol con brillantes gemas adornando el nombre de Johan Andersen, al cual después le seguían su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, respectivamente. Era el viejo Johan, el que solía correr por ahí con él en la Academia de Duelos, el que aceptó a Yubel y al que Yubel aceptó, en su relación. Yacía ahí, debajo de la nieve, ajeno a todo, quizás convertido en polvo fino, ligero como su risa ante un mal chiste.

Pero, ¿por qué no recordaba eso? ¿Por qué la fecha de su muerte tenía al menos 40 años de diferencia con el tiempo en el cual habían estado en Duel Academia? No recordaba tanto de él, no podía visualizar al Johan de 50 años en su mente, le parecía imposible.

—¿Yubel...? —el muchacho estaba sentado sobre la fría nieve, con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera mirando cara a cara a la persona a la cual había ido a buscar; la confusión teñía sus facciones, las crispaba hasta hacerlas muecas de desesperación que, sorpresivamente, Yubel no trató de borrar.

—Tienes que recordar —dijo tajantemente, mirándolo desde el aire a una altura prudencial, el ceño fruncido y los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho—. ¿No recuerdas? Moriste antes que él.

Juudai se quedó en shock durante algunos segundos, esperando a que se sucediera una secuencia de imágenes que corroborara lo dicho por Yubel, pero al no suceder, sólo se limitó a reírse.

—Hice algo idiota, temerario e ilógico, ¿verdad? —conociéndose, no se le hacía nada extraño. Posiblemente había arriesgado su vida demasiado en algún duelo y no había medido las consecuencias y había muerto, ¿cuántos años antes que Johan? ¿La mitad?

Quizás eso explicaba el hecho de que sus memorias los conectaran de nuevo, ahí, en esa nueva vida, en ese nuevo mundo que parecía demasiado grande para ellos. Juudai lo había dejado al hacer un acto temerario, Johan, por supuesto, había sufrido por ello... Y ahora... ¿Debían de encontrarse y limar asperezas?

—No recuerdo nada —dijo, después de un rato de estar pensando, con los ojos castaños clavados en las letras grabadas en la tumba de Johan, que brillaban suavemente gracias a la nieve derretida—. Pero creo que sé cómo se sintió él cuando me fui.

Aunque no lo dijo, Juudai estuvo a punto de agregar: como yo me siento ahora. Yubel lo había leído con tan sólo mirar su rostro, que para ella era como un libro abierto. El destino era una cosa misteriosa, muy, muy misteriosa. Al final y aún siendo sólo balbuceos de alguien decepcionado y triste, ella sabía que las suposiciones que Juudai pensaba eran ciertas. Tenían que encontrarse —Johan, Juudai y ella—, recuperar el tiempo que se había perdido, que se había distorsionado.

Pero...

—¿Dónde está? —preguntaron ambos al unísono, obteniendo sólo el sonido del viento moviendo los árboles como respuesta.


	13. Giro

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>29. Giro

* * *

><p>Sus ojos recorrían las líneas finas que componían un largo y casi ininteligible mapa de Europa, como si sus ojos castaños pudieran ver más allá del simple papel, hasta adentrarse en cada una de las calles marcadas, tan estrechas y ajetreadas, tan laberínticas.<p>

—Podría estar en cualquier parte —afirmó su espíritu acompañante, pensando que era en vano tratar de localizar a Johan en ese mapa, pues era tan pequeño como un punto entre los millones de personas que habitaban la tierra.

—A ver, pasamos por aquí —haciendo caso omiso del pesimismo de Yubel, que no escondía del todo bien cierta frustración al ver cómo Johan se les escapaba, junto con la comida y el dinero, Juudai trazó con su dedo índice un camino torcido por sobre el mapa de Europa que también incluía regiones de Asia—. El avión hizo escala aquí también, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde sentiste más fuerte su presencia?

Juudai apuntaba Inglaterra con una actitud de completa emoción, recordando el día en el cual conoció a Yuusei y peleó a su lado, junto con Yuugi, para salvar el futuro en el cual vivía. Le hacía mucha ilusión regresar al lugar de sus antigüas aventuras, así que la miraba con ojos esperanzados, que no perdieron del todo su brillo cuando ella negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba muy lejos de su pista.

—Yo diría que fue aquí —materializando sólo sus manos por un instante, al mismo tiempo que cuidaba que ningún humano en el parque en el cual estaban la viera, la guardiana de Juudai le dio un giro al mapa para colocarlo en alguna posición que le hiciera sentido y señaló a un punto cercano a Francia.

—Eso es Alemania, ¿pasamos por ahí siquiera? —Juudai sabía que la mujer, al perder su forma humana, también había perdido toda necesidad de hacer cosas propias de la especie, así que dudaba mucho que entendiera o siquiera supiera la división de los países actuales, por eso no pudo evitar reír.

Ella le miró con enojo, como diciéndole: 'si tienes un mejor plan, dilo...', a lo cual sólo hubo respuesta en forma de más risas.

—Vale, vayamos a Alemania, pero... ¿puedo usar esta vez a un monstruo? ¡Vamos, nadie nos verá!

Sonriendo a regañadientes, Yubel asintió, concentrando todos sus poderes en las cartas de Juudai. Harían falta quizás Neos, Hummingbird y... Si conseguían una capa invisible, el resto se haría solo.


	14. Lámpara

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Lámpara

* * *

><p>Alemania también era enorme, como le recordó Yubel con un dejo de ironía nada más pisar las brillantes calles llenas de historia. Era enorme, totalmente desconocida por el idioma, laberíntica e intimidante y sin embargo, era el lugar correcto. Lo supo nada más tocar tierra firme, cuando Neos, desfallecido por haber consumido toda energía de Yubel y algo de la suya propia, lo dejó caer sobre el primer puerto que encontró, en donde, de pura suerte, ningún marinero se dio cuenta de su presencia.<p>

—Es es lugar correcto —le dijo a Yubel, sonriéndole con todas las ganas del mundo, al ver que su presentimiento extraño y el uso del mapa, pese a que ella ni conocía la tierra, habían resultado efectivos.

—Lo sé, yo también lo siento —era como si un segundo corazón se hubiera encendido justo al lado del primero y único, un irregular golpeteo en su pecho, algo cálido y asfixiante; algo que les pedía avanzar, pero al mismo tiempo retroceder—. Y está cerca de aquí.

Juudai suspiró, en Alemania todos eran rubios y de ojos azules, o al menos la gran mayoría. Él quería creer que Johan tenía la misma forma con la cual lo recordaba, que poseía el mismo poder que él, para regenerarse en un cuerpo similar, aún dentro de otra persona; pero si no era así, ¿cuál de todos esos tipos barbudos podía ser él? Comenzó a caminar por el puerto descartando a todos quienes veía con una sola mirada, porque además, ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho, también funcionaba como un radar que desechaba a las falsificaciones, como las llamaba él.

Pronto dejó atrás el mar congelado y casi negro, cuyas aguas tumultuosas no parecían amilanarse ante el clima helado y los esfuerzos de los humanos por dominarlo; pronto avanzó por las coloridas calles, los lugares históricos, muchos de los cuales sólo conocía por sus libros de texto. Había estado en Alemania una vez en el pasado, cuando Paradox hizo de las suyas con el mundo, pero sólo fue por ínfimos días, ya borrosos en la parte de atrás de su memoria. Así pues, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de pensar totalmente y que sus piernas habían seguido caminando por sí mismas, siguiendo un camino que él no recordaba y que sólo era marcado por el compás de su presentimiento, cada vez más atrayente, como si fuera un imán pegado a su alma.

Tras caminar por al menos una media hora, Juudai dio con una calle cerrada, rodeada de tiendas con todo tipo de productos antigüos, desde lámparas hasta relojes, desde sofás hasta viejas computadoras. En el fondo, hacia el final de la calle e iluminados por el opaco sol que de vez en cuando se escondía entre las nubes, un grupo de jóvenes jugaba fútbol como si la vida se les fuese en ello. Tan rápidos eran sus movimientos que apenas y podía divisar siluetas borrosas moviéndose através del improvisado campo, cabellos alborotados al viento y algunas risas y palabras en alemán.

—Yubel, es él, ¿verdad? —no estaba ni a diez metros de distancia cuando se detuvo, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía la misma forma que en su anterior vida, los vivaces ojos de color verde, el cabello azul derramándose como olas de mar sobre sus pómulos, el cuerpo atlético —esta vez gracias al fútbol—, la misma risa, la misma voz...—. ¿Podrá entenderme?

El espíritu negó con solemnidad con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no podía responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, pues toda esa situación se le salía de las manos, ya que no tenía sentido lógico. Ella también estaba impactada, era él, quien le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, pero que a la vez le había dado la mayor felicidad, al reencontrarla con Juudai. Era él, quien ofrecía su casa siempre que podía para que se quedaran, a quien no le tenía celos ya más cuando besaba a Juudai... Tan idéntico, tan irrefutable.

—¡Johan...! —encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo al pensar que no tenía importancia si lo entendía o no, pues de eso se encargarían después de que se reconocieran, Juudai gritó su nombre al aire, que se convirtió en un vaho mucho más fino que el de Noruega, deteniendo de inmediato el partido.

La mano del castaño se alzó e incluso Yubel se atrevió a dibujar una sonrisa de irónica bienvenida cuando el muchacho volteó al oír su nombre, completamente confuso.

—Johan, soy yo, Juudai, ¿no me reconoces? —de nuevo no hubo respuesta, aunque el joven quiso pensar que se debía a que el europeo no sabía japonés como antes, ilusión que se derrumbó inmediatamente el otro abrió la boca, pronunciando con un japonés muy malo —porque no atendía muy bien a sus clases—: ¿_Quién_ eres tú?


	15. Tempestad

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. Tempestad

* * *

><p>Aquél Johan conseguía angustiarlo sobremanera con su sola presencia, era él y a la vez, no. La mueca de indignación en su rostro al ver interrumpido su partido era propia de él cuando se enojaba, pero el sólo hecho de que fuera Juudai el motivo de su enojo le parecía hasta a Yubel algo inverosímil, siendo que ellos, desde siempre —desde antes de que ella se uniera y la causa más grande de sus celos—, se habían llevado de maravilla.<p>

A Juudai le dolía tanto como le sorprendía este hecho, solo atinando a parpadear como estupefacto por algunos segundos, en los cuales el otro —el motivo de su desesperado y estúpido viaje—, se le quedó mirando esperando una buena excusa para que se hubiese interrumpido el partido.

—Yubel, ¿no puedes hacer algo con esto? —ignorando la creciente sensación de desasosiego que de pronto había apagado la calidez de su presentimiento y la esperanza de lo inevitable, Juudai dirigió sus ojos suplicantes hacia el espíritu.

—Creo que puedo —dijo sin mucha convicción, dándose cuenta de que por mucho que las cosas no pintaran para ser perfectas (¿y cómo podían serlo, después de varias décadas de separación?) todavía algo podía salvarse, lo sabía ante la mirada aterrada que Johan, ese Johan, dirigía al punto exacto en donde ella estaba, concentrando sus fuerzas en crear un ambiente neutral en el que el lengüaje no fuera barrera—. Prueba ahora, Juudai. Funcionará, dado que puede verme.

—¿Qué es esa extraña cosa que llevas contigo? —de pronto toda mueca de enfado se disolvió en el rostro del de ojos verdes, que parecía francamente curioso ante el -fantasma- que acompañaba a Juudai y al cual éste le agradeció en silencio, pues en efecto, había entendido lo dicho en alemán—. ¿Es algún tipo de juguete? —acercándose hacia Yubel, trató de tocar uno de sus pies, que flotaban en el aire como si se tratara de un globo, obteniendo como resultado que su mano atravesara el espacio vacío—. En serio, ¿qué es?

—Es Yubel —como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y todavía esperando que se acordara de todo su pasado, pese a que el sólo hecho de que no recordara a Yubel ya le hacía saber que era imposible, Juudai señaló a la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, visiblemente aliviado de que el ceño fruncido en el rostro que tanto añoraba se hubiera desvanecido—. Estamos prometidos por toda la eternidad y parece ser que formas parte de esa eternidad también, Johan.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —visiblemente avergonzado, el muchacho le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que se fueran, dando el partido por terminado—. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué hablas de un _nosotros_ y de una _eternidad_ cuando _yo no te conozco_?

El castaño suspiró y Yubel secundó la acción, aunque con un gesto un poco más hastiado tiñendo sus facciones. Habían ido todo el camino hasta allá, guiados por presentimientos, monstruos y fantasía, ¿y todo para qué? La pieza faltante aún estaba perdida, quizás para siempre. Johan no recordaba nada, no sabía nada de ellos y ellos tampoco de él, eran desconocidos, unidos por el inexplicable destino que, sin duda, les gritaba que el viaje no había terminado, que aún les quedaba mucho por vencer.

Que debían de hacer recordar a Johan o instruirlo, a modo que los años perdidos se recompensaran. A modo de que todo regresara al balance correcto, al tiempo adecuado.

Y como Juudai pensó muy atinadamente, antes de decirle al joven que ya se lo explicaría todo si lo dejaba ir a su casa, besarlo —porque se moría de ganas, después de tantos sueños frustrantes— no era la mejor opción.


	16. Enigma

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>30. Enigma

* * *

><p>La casa de Johan no estaba muy lejos de ahí, escondida entre los barrios céntricos que uno o dos siglos atrás contuvieron una guerra terrible. El joven había accedido a llevarlo a su casa por mera curiosidad, porque nunca antes había visto a un espíritu y sabía que, cualquier cosa que fuera a suceder, sería mucho más interesante que el partido de fútbol que se jugaba antes, donde su pequeño equipo compuesto por un amigo suyo y él, llevaban las de ganar.<p>

Así pues, limpiándose el sudor que le corría por la frente y aún un poco anonadado de las curiosas circunstancias en las que se había visto inmerso, guió a Juudai hacia unas calles más adelante, pasando por tiendas de comestibles, desde panaderías hasta pequeños supermercados, que le recordaron al japonés lo hambriento que estaba.

No tardaron mucho en entablar una conversación tampoco, aunque los temas más fundamentales, los que habían llevado a Juudai hacia ese extraño continente y ese alejado país, rompiéndole el corazón a su madre en el proceso, se los reservó para cuando estuvieran en un lugar techado, preferiblemente con un buen plato de sopa caliente y muy lejos de las miradas de los curiosos, quien sin duda lo tacharían como un loco. La plática comenzó rápidamente a desenvolverse, siempre con ayuda del poder de Yubel, pasando desde sus nombres hasta sus diferentes residencias, fascinando a Johan todo lo que Juudai decía sobre Japón, sus costumbres y el auge que seguía teniendo el duelo allá.

—Bueno, es ésta de aquí —dijo, cuando llegó a un complejo de edificios de ladrillo de color apagado, que no desentonaban en nada con el estilo antigüo del barrio—. Espero que no seas un psicópata o algo así, por cierto, ¿Yubel necesita que le abra la puerta?

Al instante se soltaron dos risas que duraron hasta que se encontraron dentro de uno de los apartamentos, una era de Juudai, emocionado por aquél chiste tan simple y tan característico de él, la otra pertenecía a Yubel, quien se reía por lo irónico de la situación y un poco también por lo difícil que sería explicar todo a continuación.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —el lugar estaba adornado con tonos cálidos, similar al de la casa que una vez le perteneció en Noruega, con sus rojos que recordaban al atardecer. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Juudai, sino el hecho de que en este mundo él si tuviese padres, justo como él—. Creo que no están —señaló una nota sobre la mesa más cercana, con palabras ininteligibles para el castaño y tras encogerse de hombros les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento, mientras él iba a buscar algo a la cocina.

Juudai dejó su mochila de cualquier manera sobre un sofá de color caoba y se sentó en el reposabrazos tratando de ordenar sus ideas, como siempre tan caóticas como si hubiese un remolino en su inconsciente. Hasta ahora todo había ido muy bien, habían charlado como en los viejos tiempos, acoplándose rápidamente a las extrañezas del otro, al contexto culturar vivido tan diferente de la última y primera vez, pero él no podía esperar que las caras felices y las sonrisas continuasen una vez explicara su objetivo, es más, hasta se le hacía más difícil al ver la casa de Johan, el ambiente hogareño de una familia común y corriente, como la que él tenía en Japón y comenzaba a extrañar. ¿De verdad sería capaz de pedirle a Johan que se marchara con él a luchar contra un mal que nada tenía que ver con su existencia? ¿De verdad lo arrancaría de sus padres y de ese mundo tan perfecto, un mundo que en su vida anterior sólo podía soñar? Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Él no quería exponer a nadie al peligro en el cual estaba sumergido, como olas furiosas en medio de una tormenta, luchando por arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad, no cuando la última vez había muerto, no cuando podía morir de nuevo, ¿y quién sabía si su suerte se repetiría? ¿Quien sabía si volverían a reencontrarse? Por otro lado, estaban sus propios deseos y éstos claramente desafiaban a toda lógica, diciéndole que ya se las arreglarían como en el pasado, que no sería tan estúpido de nuevo y que necesitaba al joven que se acercaba a él, no muy seguro, con dos vasos de limonada.

—Bueno, ¿y vas a revelarme el enigma? —Johan se sentó frente a él como quien espera oír una historia de cuento de hadas, de ésas que se olvidan tras cerrar los ojos en la noche—. ¿En serio has venido hasta Alemania por mí? ¿Por qué?

Juudai sonrió ante esta pregunta, que ni él mismo sabía responder de manera lógica. ¿Por qué? Ése era el meollo del asunto y mientras encontraba la respuesta, alguna que no respondiera solamente a sus hormonas o a un destino imprevisible y caprichoso, decidió que debía contarle lo que sabía y dejar que él y sólo él, tomara la decisión final.


	17. Hielo

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. Hielo

* * *

><p>Definitivamente aquello es mejor que cualquier película de ciencia ficción o el partido de fútbol que le ha dejado los músculos agotados y unas ganas tremendas de ir a tomar una buena siesta. Toda la situación ha sido bastante extraña en general, comenzando por el espíritu que nadie más puede ver pero que parece conocer todo de su vida y terminando con el relato de mundos pasados y batallas épicas.<p>

Por dos fascinantes horas, todo el mundo de Johan ha girado alrededor del joven castaño frente a él, un aparente desconocido y la mujer espíritu a su lado, sentada sobre el aire como si éste fuera sólido, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, dirigiéndole una mirada un poco prepotente y preocupada.

No está muy seguro si el relato es cierto, ¿cómo podría serlo? ¿Cómo podría no serlo? Tiene muchas lagunas en su interior, momentos de su vida borrados, como si Juudai sólo quisiera recordar cosas que le convengan. Por ejemplo, muy poco habla de su niñez y de su supuesta vida en Noruega, pero abunda en detalles sobre su tercer año en Duel Academia, las cosas que se dijeron, las cosas que hicieron... E incluso hasta esporádicas visitas cuando tuvieron que separarse, así como un relato pormenorizado de su papel como la reencarnación de la gentil oscuridad, pero muchas otras cosas... ¿Cómo creerlas? ¿Por qué no creerlas?

Sin duda suenan fantásticos todos esos relatos de duelos emocionantes, viajar por el mundo, vencer a los mejores. Es casi como el fútbol, pero no entiende el lazo mágico del todo ni mucho menos todo ese rollo de la reencarnación, que por cómo frunce el entrecejo de vez en cuando su interlocutor, tampoco está muy claro para él.

—Y entonces morí y no sé qué fue de tu vida posterior... —Juudai lo dice así, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, dando término a su cuento inagotable de experiencias y risas, de luz y oscuridad, entremezcladas en esa interminable batalla que nuevamente tiene que enfrentar—. Pero desde que era niño...

Ahora es su turno de explicarle, ahora sí con ayuda de Yubel, que ha permanecido callada, haciendo muecas aquí y allá durante la parte del Mundo Oscuro, cómo ha llegado a la conclusión de que incluso en ese mundo se pertenecen, cómo lo ha llamado durante sueños, los recuerdos rebobinados que le acaba de explicar y el futuro, que no sabe si Johan quiere compartir con él.

—¡Todo esto suena muy interesante! —admite el europeo, con los ojos verdes brillantes cual si fuera un niño pequeño. Imaginarse todo eso ha sido maravilloso, sin embargo sólo se queda ahí, en imaginación, porque ningún recuerdo asalta su mente, ningún chispazo de repentina comprensión viene a ponerle todo en claro, a afirmar las palabras del japonés—. Sin embargo... No sé qué quieres de mí, todo esto suena muy interesante, pero, ¿por qué vienes a contármelo? Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada, aún si todo esto es real, que sería genial si lo fuera.

Aquello logra desconcertar momentáneamente a Juudai, quien siente de pronto como si un cubito de hielo se deslizara por su garganta, enfriando todo su cuerpo al bajar, sin embargo, tras pensarlo rápidamente sabe que Johan tiene razón, que ha sido demasiada información por un día y que por supuesto, obviando el hecho de que no recuerda nada, es muy pronto para pedirle algo más.

—Piénsalo —dice y la frase suena un poco extraña en sus labios, pues siempre ha sido muy atrevido, alguien que no piensa antes de actuar—. Piénsalo primero, lo que te dije. Si puedes creerlo, entonces luego te diré más. Ahora, pasando a otros asuntos, ¿tienes algo de comer?

Antes siquiera de que Johan pueda responder, con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios ante el cambio tan brusco de ánimo de su inesperado visitante, la puerta del apartamento se abre para mostrar a dos personas, presumiblemente los padres de Johan, quienes le preguntan en ese idioma tan gutural y desconocido a su hijo, que qué está pasando allí, a lo cual él no sabe por dónde empezar a contestar. Después de todo, ¿cómo decirle que él es la reencarnación del novio muerto del japonés que ha cruzado todo el mundo sólo para encontrarlo?


	18. Persecusión

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>28. Persecusión

* * *

><p>Juudai dejó que sus manos vagaran automáticamente por los paquetes de cartas que había conseguido esa mañana, sintiendo la familiar euforia inundándole al pensar en qué monstruos nuevos saldrían, si habría algo digno de coleccionar o si el llamado del destino, tan sabio y tan misterioso a la vez, le permitiría conseguir, como por arte de magia, alguna de las cartas de las bestias gema.<p>

Johan no era muy asiduo a los duelos, así que carecía de cartas propias y aunque sabía las reglas básicas, muchas eran sus carencias para la empresa que planeaba pedirle, la de acompañarlo allá a donde fuera, a pelear contra la luz destructora.

Así pues, el joven castaño trató de ignorar en lo más posible la mirada atenta de una mujer sobre su nuca, que nada tenía que ver con Yubel, a quien todo ese asunto le aburría y no se mostraba tan optimista en cuanto a obtener las cartas legendarias, pues aquello era destino, no magia. La madre de Johan los observaba apoyada desde la repisa que separaba al comedor de la cocina, desde donde llegaba un suculento olor a pollo con algunas especias, todavía desconfiando de la extraña explicación, por no decir mentira, que le habían dado para justificar la presencia del japonés en el lugar.

Parecía que la mujer no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que le habían dicho y claro, era totalmente inverosímil, pues las explicaciones habían girado alrededor de un inexistente intercambio de cartas hacia el extranjero y algunos chateos en línea, pese a que Johan ni computadora tenía. Por eso, no les quitaba la vista de encima ni siquiera en esos momentos de perfecta calma, la que acontecía antes de que llegara su esposo, quien no estaba seguro de cómo recibiría la noticia, pero que esperaba la apoyara en sus sospechas sobre el inesperado visitante. La mujer parecía pensar que si les quitaba los ojos de encima se escaparían o bien, que encontraría muerto a su único hijo, presa de algún asesino salvaje escapado de su país natal, escondido tras la fachada de un joven inocente y aparentemente bueno, cosa de la cual hasta Johan tenía sus dudas.

—¿Cómo se supone que esto me vaya a ayudar en algo o a ti? —comentó él, aunque traicionándose un poco al mirar las cartas con inmensa emoción, como si hubiera un llamado en ellas, un mensaje secreto en la tinta fresca y los dibujos extravagantes—. Hey, ¿ésta es buena?

Juudai observó las cartas que Johan sostenía entre las manos, una curiosa mezcla de cartas de trampa y mágicas, con un único y solitario monstruo en todo el paquete, que nada tenía que ver con el antigüo y legendario deck que había utilizado en esa otra vida.

—Sí, ¡claro que es buena! —aunque el castaño contestó con la mezcla de emoción y admiración suficientes para un acontecimiento como ese, por dentro se tragó las palabras que quería decir en realidad: que ésas no eran las cartas que estaba esperando, que el destino parecía estar jugando con él como si de una marioneta se tratase y eso lo desesperaba, tanto como no poder salvar la distancia entre ellos, apenas separados por la ridícula mesita del café, para plantarle un beso como había soñado durante tantos, tantos agónicos años.

—Bueno, hijo, voy a comprar pan para que cuando llegue tu padre pueda cenar apropiadamente, cuida la casa, ¿de acuerdo? —claramente iban implícitas varias amenazas en esa simple oración, pero si Juudai las descifró, no hizo ningún comentario y siguió con lo suyo, rasgando sobres con febril ansiedad, hasta que la mujer salió, haciendo un ruido sordo con la puerta.

El europeo asintió sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de su madre, pues en esos momentos se encontraba muy enfrascado en la lectura de una carta mágica, que después juntó con otra en su mano, murmurando para sí que parecían tener relación y que podían servirle.

—¿Quieres tener un duelo? —preguntó después de un rato, en el cual Juudai había permanecido callado, todavía tratando de buscar, entre los escasos sobres restantes algo que pudiera darle nueva cuenta de su destino, de que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. Yubel, en al aire, se debatió sólo un poco antes de sonreír. Si querían la llamada del destino, ésa era su mejor oportunidad, pues no eran las cartas, sino el duelista, las que hacían el duelo.

—¡Claro! —respondió el japonés, sintiendo de pronto cómo sus facciones se iluminaban ante el recuerdo difuso del primer duelo en la academia, ante la mirada de todos los estudiantes y la posterior amistad que surgió de ahí—. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres usar esas cartas? —ni siquiera se había fijado en el mazo que el otro muchacho había formado mientras él soñaba despierto con encontrar algún indicio o con los viejos tiempos, inalcanzables, como mero polvo en el aire viciado de un nuevo mundo.

Se explicaron mutuamente algunas de las reglas con ayuda de Yubel, que conocía un poco más la estructura de los duelos de ese futuro, donde las invocaciones synchro y exceed estaban muy de moda, luego procedieron a combatir, esperando que la madre del joven de ojos verdes no apareciera demasiado pronto y terminara con la diversión.

El talento en Johan era innato, aunque eso no hacía que no tuviera fallas de vez en cuando, mismas que desaparecerían —Juudai y Yubel estaban seguros con tan sólo verlo— con algunos ensayos más, muy a pesar de que su deck no fuera el de la otra vida, como no lo eran sus pensamientos y sentimientos en esos momentos, ajenos a todo un pasado anhelado.

—¡Convoco al caballero Neo Parsath en modo de ataque! —Juudai observó cómo Johan alzaba su mano en señal de triunfo, sosteniendo una carta, para luego echarse a reír ante el rostro de concentración del otro, que estaba muy ensimismado en el duelo—. Es una broma, ése no puedo invocarlo, ¿verdad?

Juudai se echó a reír ante el comentario, luego arrebató la carta que el otro sostenía como si se tratase de una espada y sonrió, ni siquiera era la que había dicho.

—¡Ah, eso no es justo! ¡Me he emocionado! —comentó con sinceridad, riendo a mandíbula batiente, cosa en la cual el otro lo imitó en escasos segundos, también sonriendo sin parar—. ¿En qué más me has mentido? —preguntó después de un rato, con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose a ratos, las comisuras de los labios temblando como si fueran hojas arrastradas por el viento.

Para cerciorarse, tomó la mano del otro que sostenía las cartas aún y la volteó hasta que la palma quedó visible, junto con los pedazos de papel de brillantes colores, pero en realidad él ya no veía las cartas y todo el momento parecía haberse transformado súbitamente, como si la atmósfera su hubiera hecho pesada y pegajosa de pronto. Sostenía su mano y ambos se habían quedado callados, sus ojos castaños vagaron hasta encontrar los de él, verdes y brillantes como los de antaño y algo pareció surgir ahí como nunca antes, incluso ni siquiera cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese nuevo mundo.

Allí estaba la conexión que buscaba y que no se encontraba en las cartas, mucho menos en los recuerdos ni en el pasado, enterrado en una tumba solitaria en Noruega, cubierta de nieve ya por ese tiempo. Allí estaba y parecía mucho más poderosa que la magia, que el destino que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar y sólo procedía de ese instante, de sus miradas fijas y los corazones latiendo acelerados, en ese primer encuentro espiritual que sucede en toda una vida y dura, quizás, para siempre.

Juudai se inclinó sobre la mesita del café con la agilidad de un felino, casi como por impulso, casi racionalmente, en persecusión del otro, de los labios que había deseado rozar desde el momento en que los vio de nuevo, tan vivos y carnosos como el más suculento de los manjares. Johan no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo, también parecía paralizado por esa fuerza que los atraía en esos momentos, también parecía querer saber qué seguía después.

Yubel, en cambio, entornó los ojos, pero no fue por envidia o celos. Había ruidos afuera, de los cuales no fue capaz de alertar a los jóvenes. Segundos después, la puerta del apartamento se abría y todo el momento se derrumbaba como un castillo, dejándolos a todos anonadados por el peso del ambiente inexplicable a su alrededor.


	19. Almendras

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23. Almendras

* * *

><p>Yubel esperó a que el sonido de la puerta se desvaneciera como si nunca hubiese existido antes de volver sobre sus pasos hacia la habitación de Johan, que le parecía aburridamente conocida ya, después de haber pasado una semana en ese desconocido país, alejados de la misión que les correspondía. Juudai había ido a conseguir un empleo o lo había conseguido ya, no estaba segura y ella había decidido quedarse con cualquier excusa en el apartamento, pues tenía mejores planes en los que ocuparse que vigilar un entorno aburrido y aparentemente carente de peligros hasta el momento. A Juudai le había parecido extraño en principio, pero después asintió a la idea, pensando que Yubel tenía sus propias maneras de hacer las cosas y siempre resultaban acertadas.<p>

Así pues, el espíritu avanzó parsimoniosamente por las estancias deshabitadas, reconociendo en ellas una inmovilidad carente de peligro, carente de cualquier emoción, justo como se sentía ella en esos momentos, no muy feliz de tener lo que tenía que hacer y decir lo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, aún si sólo eran malos recuerdos.

Como era de esperarse, encontró a Johan en su habitación, tirado de cualquier manera sobre la cama, mirando al aire con las facciones dubitativas, aunque ella por supuesto no podía adivinar que pensamientos ocupaban su mente. Casi suspiró con cierta exasperación ante la visión y el panorama que se extendían para esa mañana, un imposible que le parecía ridículo y que bien podía evitar si se daba media vuelta y seguía a Juudai a donde quiera que estuviese, para otro día de infructuosa búsqueda de trabajo. Es más, ¿siquiera era necesario? ¿Precisaban quedarse tanto tiempo como para conseguir uno? ¿Cuánto sería ese tiempo? ¿Hasta que Johan recordaba?

No podía esperar tanto, el mundo tampoco. Así que se veía obligada a hacer eso que planeaba, que comenzaba con ella sentándose en el aire frente al europeo, para explicarle su parte de la historia.

—¿No tienes obligaciones acaso? —preguntó ella, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos para hacerlo posar sus ojos verdes sobre su figura translúcida, aún parecida a la de una fantasía increíble.

—Estoy de vacaciones —contestó resueltamente él, pasándose los brazos por la nuca para poder mirarla mejor, todavía era un poco extraño hablar con el aire, pero no podía decir que no le emocionaba, que no le gustaba esa comunicación mucho más allá de una simple carta y un humano.

—Eso lo explica todo —murmuró ella, con un tono condescendiente que sólo hizo sonreír a su interlocutor, pues se daba muy bien cuenta de que parecía un vago ahí en su casa sin hacer nada, cuando Juudai, el siempre misterioso e inexplicable visitante, había salido a hacer algo productivo por el mundo—. Entonces tienes tiempo para escucharme.

Johan asintió, no muy seguro de querer escuchar lo que el espíritu tuviera que decirle —¿Qué sería? ¿Más lazos inexplicables y giros del destino?— pero muy seguro de que ella no le dejaría irse hasta haber oído la última palabra.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que Juudai te contó cuando llegamos aquí? —un nuevo asentimiento de parte de su interlocutor, que de cualquier modo no garantizaba que estuviese diciendo la verdad, pues la cantidad de información era inconmensurable y más si todo se creía una fantasía—. Juudai ha omitido una parte por tu bienestar, o más bien, por el suyo propio y el mío. Eso es lo que quiero contarte, de modo que dejemos atrás esta ridícula vida sin sentido que nos planeamos seguir, en donde tú no te decides y Juudai se queda encadenado aquí, a tu lado.

Las palabras eran duras pero ciertas, Johan había estado pensando en ello antes de que el espíritu llegara, antes incluso de que la puerta se cerrara para dejar ir a Juudai al mundo desconocido de Alemania, donde las pintorescas calles no le parecían suficiente motivación como para quedarse para siempre. Aquello no podía seguir eternamente. Sus padres ya sospechaban, aún cuando lo habían dejado quedarse en calidad de un amigo lejano de su hijo. Él no sabía qué hacer y también se daba cuenta de en qué rutina estaba sumiendo a Juudai, de las decisiones que tomaba impulsado por la idea de que él recordaría, eventualmente, todos los hechos que le había relatado.

—No puedo recordar nada —dijo Johan, frustrado por no poder corresponder el sentimiento que había llevado a esos dos extraños seres frente a su puerta, entes que sabía eran únicos y hasta majestuosos—. No creo poder hacerlo nunca tampoco.

Eso era totalmente cierto. Y Yubel le agradeció que fuera sincero en ese sentido, que no tratara de engañarla ni engañarse a sí mismo para continuar con esa ruptura de los días aburridos, con Juudai como mayor entretenimiento.

—Aún si no lo haces, necesitas saber y luego debes de tomar una decisión —sus ojos y sus palabras, que hasta hacía unos segundos habían sido duras se relajaron, se suavizaron tanto que adquirieron un tono melancólico, casi como si la mujer estuviese a punto de sollozar. Johan permaneció solemne. Sí, todo el término de ese capítulo de una vida, anterior o no, le correspondía a él y tenía que escuchar para decidir—. Cuando ustedes se conocieron, hubo un tiempo en el cual...

Las palabras se transformaban en imágenes bajo los párpados del europeo, imágenes oscuras y difuminadas por su propia imaginación, que no conseguía rescatar los recuerdos de esa vida y los fabricaba, mucho menos imprecisos que un pensamiento. Yubel le contó sobre el Mundo Oscuro, sobre cómo Juudai sacrificó a sus propios amigos para ir a buscarlo —porque él antes había hecho ese sacrificio por él, desvaneciéndose al momento—, de cómo presa del miedo y la rabia de creerlo perdido, Juudai había cedido a la oscuridad maligna en su interior, asesinando a muchos, demasiados, inocentes y malhechores por igual.

Le habló entonces de su sufrimiento, la voz temblándole ligeramente de vez en cuando, las facciones descompuestas por una tristeza que jamás llegó a imaginar semejante espíritu imponente albergaría. De cómo había sufrido al verse separada de él, cambiada por él, por Johan. De los momentos de celos y de rabia, de puro dolor cegándola de toda verdad. De cómo, al final, había terminado aceptándolo, compartiendo una escasa vida juntos, los tres, vida que Juudai deseaba volviera a repetirse.

—Yo te acepté en esos momentos —puntualizó ella, con el matiz duro en su voz volviéndose a formar con cada sílaba pronunciada—. Y puedo aceptarte ahora, quizás siempre, si esta extraña coincidencia vuelve a repetirse. Pero el punto aquí es, ¿tú lo aceptarás a él? ¿Aceptarás lo que te dijo? ¿Aceptarás lo que hizo por ti en el pasado y lo que ha hecho en esta vida? ¿El destino que tenemos que cargar, el de pelear contra la Luz de la Destrucción? Tienes que tomar una decisión, Johan. No podemos permanecer aquí más tiempo, no puedes engañarlo más tiempo, si no sientes nada por él. No es justo.

Johan asintió, solemne, comprendiendo todo lo que había sucedido, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva. Había muchas cosas de por medio en su decisión, el pasado, el presente, el futuro. Si decidía ir con ellos tendría que decirle adiós a sus padres, a la vida que conocía, para dar paso a una senda llena de peligros, de batallas que en realidad no le toca pelear. Murmuró apenas que le dejara pensarlo, dándose la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a ella en la cama. Cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, ésta se reflejaría en los ojos color de almendras del japonés y no estaba seguro de saber qué quería ver en ellos, si tristeza o alegría.


	20. Gafas

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>27. Gafas

* * *

><p>Juudai no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más se le permitiría quedarse en casa de los Andersen, no sería mucho, sin duda y aunque ayudaba un poco el hecho de que hubiese conseguido un trabajo, sabía que su presencia no era bien recibida en la casa, al menos no más de lo que la cortesía lo requería. Así pues, sus días se habían convertido en algo estresante nada más llegaba a la casa que no le pertenecía, llenos de recuerdos y sinsabores, de la imagen de su madre esperándolo cuando llegaba de la escuela, para preguntarle cómo le había ido en las clases. No ayudaba tampoco el hecho de que Johan estuviese esquivo, pensativo y siempre alejado de él, como si tuviera un virus muy contagioso y horrible. La perspectiva, desde esa manera, le parecía oscura y aunque trataba de mantenerse optimista, cuando se dejaba caer en el colchón que le habían prestado, en el suelo al lado de la cama de Johan, el único pensamiento que invadía su mente era el de la derrota, la apatía mezclada con promesas de días tristes.<p>

Una noche, después de que Yubel le advirtiera lo que los padres de Johan habían estado discutiendo en su dormitorio pensando que nadie los escuchaba y exactamente a un mes de su llegada al país Juudai decidió que ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y quizás marcharse, aún si la respuesta que recibía no era favorable. Claro, no se iba a ir sin antes luchar, ¿verdad?

Johan estaba a un escaso metro de él sentado sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirando con total concentración al mazo de cartas que había ido perfeccionando con las semanas, hasta tal punto que ya le daba mucha batalla a Juudai, quien lo miraba como si eso fuera su mayor orgullo. ¿Podría defenderse con esas cartas si alguien lo atacaba? ¿Qué clase de reglas se imponían en esos extraños juegos en los que Juudai quería que se sumergiera? El castaño le había dicho que había muerto en uno de esos juegos en su vida anterior, que había sido irresponsable y que por eso lo había dejado solo, desencadenando todo ese enredo de recuerdos y destino. ¿Y si él moría también? ¿Podía acaso dejar a sus padres? ¿Podía siquiera convencerlos de que lo dejasen marchar sin que pusieran un aviso internacional buscándolo?

En ese momento frunció el entrecejo pensando que la decisión no era suya del todo, que aún si decía que sí a todos los riesgos que conllevaba el irse, muchas otras cosas se pondrían en su contra, que el llamado destino al que ellos siempre hacían referencia sólo se estaba burlando, dándoles imposibles que superar. En eso estaba cuando sintió que la cama se hundía sólo un poco en una de las esquinas, logrando que su cuerpo se tambaleara más y más conforme el peso —la persona— se acercaba a él por la superficie mullida en la que dormía. Era Juudai, por supuesto y parecía casi felino y ágil mientras se acercaba, la luz de la lámpara en la mesita cercana rompiendo en sus facciones y en sus pupilas, brillantes a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Aquello no era justo, _nada justo_. Y así lo pensó Johan mientras la proximidad del otro se hacía latente en su respiración cercana, en que casi podía contar sus pestañas cuando éste se aproximaba y adivinar algún secreto en la profundidad de los ojos castaños, que pronto se cerraron como lo hicieron sus labios sobre los suyos, en ese primer contacto deseado desde hacía tiempo, quizás desde siempre en la mente de Juudai. Aquello no era justo porque no le daba tiempo a Johan para pensar, para racionalizar sus posibilidades. Se sentía extrañamente mareado, veía todo borroso, como deben sentirse las personas que usan gafas y luego se las quitan para dormir. Su mente ya no pensaría, lo harían sus sentimientos y eso no era justo.

Correspondió el beso dejando que el sentimiento lo abrumara, devorando los labios del otro con suavidad y necesidad a la vez, las manos aferradas a su cuello, a alguna parte de la espalda que no supo identificar. Le gustaba definitivamente. Le gustaba como nunca nadie antes en su vida, quizás en todas sus vidas —si es que había más, si es que todo era cierto (y comenzaba a creerlo)—, pero, ¿era suficiente?

Los besos se intensificaron conforme la intensidad de sus dudas aumentaba, podía largarse de ahí esa misma noche, tomar sus cosas, su ropa, su deck y embarcarse hacia una nueva aventura con él a su lado. Podía dejarlo todo atrás, estudios, familia, casa, comodidad, todo esa misma noche. Pero los labios del otro lo habían paralizado, sus manos también, fuertemente asidas a su espalda, como si nunca quisiese dejarlo escapar.

El destino se estaba burlando sin duda, ahí estaba la prueba fehaciente. Ahora que había dado ese paso no encontraría nunca un camino de retorno y todo se resumía a irse o no, porque ya una cosa estaba clara: se había enamorado de él.


	21. Conexión

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Conexión

* * *

><p>Sus ganas de reír lo traicionaban muy de cuando en cuando, logrando que las comisuras de sus labios temblaran sospechosamente, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Juudai se diera cuenta. Yubel, en cambio, no apartaba sus ojos dispares de él, escrutándolo como se hace con algo particularmente desagradable, quizás se preguntaba lo mismo que él, ¿por qué se ríe? Quizás eran los nervios, quizás simplemente todo le parecía absurdo pero maravilloso, algo digno de una película de ciencia ficción, donde él, Johan, el protagonista, estaba a punto de dar un paso importante para la trama, paso que quizás no le gustaría mucho a los espectadores.<p>

—Juudai —su voz se alzó de la nada y con sorpresa el tono divertido desapareció, para dar paso a la seriedad que requería el momento y que Yubel, seguramente, ya había adivinado la razón. Johan estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación mirando sus cartas, practicando, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué.

El castaño, que ocupaba su cama y miraba al techo absorto en sus pensamientos, dirigió sus ojos inquisitivos hacia él, aunque como siempre sucedía una sonrisa traviesa traicionaba sus labios, que siempre sucumbían al feliz pensamiento de que las cosas estaban saliendo como él quería, como él había esperado desde que salió en ese intrépido viaje por el mundo, mucho antes de lo previsto para buscar un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que ahora le pertenecía, le correspondía, le permitiría enmendar el pasado.

Johan vaciló al mirar directamente los ojos de su interlocutor, vibrantes de sentimientos que él adivinaba bajo su superficie, pensamientos tan transparentes como el agua. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar desde su conversación con Yubel y la conclusión llegó como por arte de magia mientras apilaba sus cartas en un deck ordenado, como lo estaban sus pensamientos.

—Juudai, no soy el Johan que buscas —dijo después de un rato, tras largos segundos de contacto visual que no hicieron más fácil transmitir sus intenciones. Yubel parecía sorprendida, pero por sobre de todo, también orgullosa, como si Johan fuese un hijo especialmente inteligente que se hubiera aprendido las tablas de multiplicar a los tres años. Juudai, en cambio, se rió como si lo considerara todo una broma.

—A menos que tengas un hermano gemelo del que no esté enterado... —se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama para ir a sentarse a su lado, intuyendo que después de todo había mucho más que contar.

—No creo poder recordar nunca lo que me has contado, no puedo ahora, ¿qué te hace pensar que sucederá después? —en su tono había un matiz de preocupación y decepción, pero la verdad prevalecía, era eso lo que quería dejar en claro—. No soy el Johan que buscas y probablemente nunca lo seré.

Juudai no hizo ningún ademán de apartarse, pero Yubel, siempre tan atenta como siempre, notó que sus manos temblaban y se volvían ligeramente blancas, como si el joven estuviese conteniéndose de apretarlas en puños. Podía entenderlo, sin embargo, todo el viaje, el sufrimiento, el frío, el hambre: todo aquello por lo que habían tenido que pasar para encontrar la pieza faltante, pero sin encontrarla, sin econtrar la que encajara, pero sí la nueva versión, de bordes irregulares, una pieza de otro rompecabezas que quizás no fuese le suyo, aunque se parecieran.

—Pero... —Johan continuó con lo que había planeado decir o al menos, lo que había sentido que quería decir en su corazón, un tanto presionado por el recuerdo de su anterior yo, al cual nunca podría alcanzar y que tampoco quería hacerlo, pues entendía que sus mundos y vidas eran diferentes—. Pero sí me gustas, sí te quiero, quizás esa es una de las cosas que sobrevivió de la persona que estás buscando, nada más. Si lo estás buscando a él entonces has venido al lugar equivocado, pero...

—Demasiados peros —se quejó Juudai y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, que hasta minutos antes parecía velado por una nube gris, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo—. Yo también soy una persona nueva, aún si las memorias persisten. Lo lamento si puse una gran carga en ti.

Yubel soltó un bufido casi inaudible mientras los veía intercambiar secretos y palabras tras haber dejado en claro su situación, así que el mundo se reducía de nuevo a esto, tres personas, tres vidas, quizás para toda la eternidad. O bueno, eso creía.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo? —preguntó Juudai, que se las había arreglado de alguna manera para acurrucarse junto a él en busca del calor que tanta falta hacía en esa parte de Alemania.

Johan se quedó callado, para esa pregunta no tenía ninguna respuesta... Todavía.


	22. Truco

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Truco

* * *

><p>Antes de ponerse la mochila al hombro, Juudai comprobó que todas sus pertenencias (las cuales no eran muchas, pero sí preciadas) estuviesen en su lugar, bien resguardadas para un pequeño viaje. No se entretuvo demasiado, sentía las miradas pesadas y escrutantes de los padres de Johan sobre su espalda, como si no pudieran creerse que se iba, como si todo fuera un truco para robarles a su hijo, cosa nada menos cierta.<p>

Tras haber platicado con Johan habían llegado a un acuerdo y éste incluía su inmediato translado a otro domicilio, uno en el cual sus padres no tuvieran que molestarse por su presencia, ni preguntarle, sin esconder del todo el tono de fastidio, cuánto tiempo más se quedaría su amigo con ellos. Juudai no tenía demasiado dinero, aún cuando en su trabajo le pagaban cada semana, pero logró alquilar un cuarto en las cercanías del vecindario, eso sí, no sin ayuda de Yubel y sus poderes para despistar al casero, que le exigió sus documentos de identidad.

Era el mejor primer paso para mantener a sus padres tranquilos, pues ya intuían que había algo más entre ellos y las sospechas, así como las miradas de reproche, habían aumentado en un 100%, haciendo el ambiente de la casa pesado y difícil de soportar. Podrían verse todos los días, de cualquier manera, aún si no estaban del todo seguros de qué sucedería en el futuro, habían acordado (y Yubel protestó un poco ante la decisión) que Juudai se quedaría a vivir en Alemania hasta que Johan tuviera la mayoría de edad (bueno, pero, ¿es que eres su niñera? ¡No podemos esperar!, se había quejado Yubel, siendo ignorada por primera vez en mucho tiempo), luego se marcharían juntos.

A Juudai no le importaba, o eso había dicho, aunque por un momento Johan creyó ver una sombra de duda y cierta tristeza en sus ojos, sin embargo, no supo que se debía a su madre y a la promesa secreta que había hecho de volver pronto, a una normalidad que sólo había sido un sueño. No obstante, eso no evitó que Johan se sintiera un tanto culpable mientras lo veía hacer sus cosas, guardar escasas mudas de ropa, su preciado deck en un estuche y poca cosa más. Después de todo, lo estaba obligando a asentarse en su espacio de comodidad, a obtener un trabajo, una casa, una vida donde él no la deseaba y donde tampoco debía estar. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si se iban juntos lo más seguro era que sus padres giraran un boletín internacional o algo por el estilo, para encontrarlo e irían (o por lo menos Juudai, si sus padres se ponían tercos) a la cárcel de menores, todos los sueños y promesas destruidas. ¿Qué más podía hacer sino eso? Esperar, un poco, sólo un poco y en ese tiempo afianzar su relación, sus sentimientos, su técnica para el duelo, dado que no se iban de día de campo, sino a luchar contra el mal, todo, todo hacerlo mejor.

—Bueno, creo que ya está todo, así que me voy —se echó la mochila a la espalda y se dio la vuelta para verlos a todos, tres figuras de diversas estaturas, brillantes y totalmente acordes a la atmósfera, la de una casita feliz en los suburbios de Alemania—. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, lamento haberles causado tantas molestias —hizo una reverencia mientras Yubel traducía sus palabras con sus poderes sobrenaturales, contenta de que quizás fuese la última vez, pues Johan planeaba tomar japonés en su próximo semestre, lo cual les haría las cosas más fáciles.

Los Andersen contestaron con ligero gruñido antes de murmurar las cortesías de rigor con desgana, pero eso no constituyó una molestia para Juudai, quien le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a Johan antes de enfilar hacia la salida, su gesto claramente decía: "Nos vemos pronto", a lo cual el muchacho asintió imperceptiblemente, también sonriendo.

Cuando la silueta del japonés desapareció, dejando tras de sí el eco de la puerta al cerrarse, su madre le preguntó a Johan:

—¿Estás seguro de que va a irse? —parecía desconfiada y eso le granjeó una carcajada por parte de su único hijo, que le daba toda la razón a su progenitora para sospechar. Aún así, se tragó sus palabras.

Sí, va a irse y quizás yo con él, mucho antes de lo previsto.


	23. Doble

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. Doble

* * *

><p>Dio un largo sorbo a su taza de café caliente y emitió un sonido de satisfacción cuando sintió el líquido recorriéndole la garganta, calentando a su vez todo su interior. Los inviernos en Alemania eran crudos y peor aún si tenías poco dinero, así como un apartamento deslucido y sin calefacción, pero Juudai no se quejaba, no lo había hecho ni una sola vez durante el mes que había pasado viviendo solo en ese lugar desconocido, donde Yubel tenía que hacerle de intérprete cada vez que iba a la tienda o hacía un encargo de su trabajo. No se quejaba porque todos los días veía a Johan después de sus clases, trataban de hablar en el idioma del otro y se entretenían jugando cartas que hacían a un lado la tarea, el frío, el futuro incierto.<p>

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Johan no había acudido, tenía un proyecto muy importante que entregar al estar en época de exámenes y para calentarse, Juudai no tuvo más opción que comprarse un café y sentarse en la banca de un parque, mirando el hielo congelado, similar a diamantes, en las hojas sobrevivientes de los árboles, que parecían piedras preciosas. Aún si él no estaba ahí, el día le parecía perfecto y lo aumentaba la presencia de Yubel, que ya había dejado por la paz el tema de marcharse y olvidado también en su vocabulario la palabra locura o pérdida de tiempo.

Podía soportar vivir ahí el tiempo que hiciese falta. ¿Soportar? No, más bien, podía acostumbrarse, lo estaba haciendo poco a poco, impulsado por la promesa de marcharse una vez llegase el momento, impulsado por la tranquilidad de tener un lugar donde dormir, algo que comer, en lugar de estar vagando en todas direcciones, aún si eso también lo privaba de la aventura y las maravillas en su viaje.

El café siguió deslizándose por su garganta a paso regular mientras el día despuntaba, creando un cielo azul helado al mediodía, completamente descubierto como un toldo de hielo, libre de impurezas. Había unos cuantos niños jugando a escasos metros de donde se encontraba, fútbol, duelo de monstruos, a saltar la cuerda. Se preguntó entonces qué estaría haciendo su madre y su padre adoptivo, ¿estaría bien? ¿Estarían bajo una nevada, allá en Japón, o mirando la televisión en la sala de estar? Su pecho se oprimió al recordar esos días, tormentosos por los recuerdos que no podía entender, pero aún así felices en su simplicidad, con sus padres y los amigos que había dejado en la escuela. El recuerdo le dio un latigazo de dolor que ni el café pudo mitigar, como si alguien le hubiese enterrado un cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su abdomen, creando un agujero que clamaba por ser llenado.

—¡Juudai! —la voz de Yubel lo alertó, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, consciente de que la sensación no provenía del dolor de haberse separado de sus padres, sino de algo más, algo como un mal presentimiento. El espíritu le puso una mano en el hombro antes de asentir a la pregunta que éste no le había formulado, pero que ella tampoco respondió con los medios habituales, en simples palabras, sino más bien con una mirada que transmitía la misma preocupación—. Es la Luz de la Destrucción, puedo sentirla. Ha despertado.

Antes había captado señales confusas pero débiles, cuya vida no duraba más que la de una estrella fugaz o un soplo de viento, pequeños malestares como el piquete de una hormiga, pero esta vez era real, como si todas las señales confusas y débiles se hubiesen unido, creando una mole poderosa y aplastante, potente aunque estuviese muy lejos de allí, quizás en otro país u otro continente.

—Tenemos que irnos —apremió ella, al observar que Juudai no se movía, que parecía querer congelarse justo como los árboles y plantas a su alrededor con tal de poder quedarse—. No sabemos lo que está haciendo, podría dispersarse en cualquier momento, podría crear cientos, miles de enemigos antes de que logremos alcanzarla, tenemos que hacer algo.

Juudai se puso de pie, apretando el vaso de unicel vacío entre sus manos, aunque por primera vez Yubel no pudo discernir el motivo de su enojo o qué se escondía tras sus ojos castaños, cubiertos ligeramente por el flequillo que solía usar.

Tenía una misión para con el mundo, no necesitaba que Yubel se lo recordara, mucho menos la Luz de la Destrucción, ese enemigo cíclico, tan infinito como el tiempo y la eternidad. Yubel tenía razón, tenían que apresurarse, pero... Había prometido algo, algo que no podría cumplir, que quizás nunca sucedería. De nuevo lo dejaba, al viejo y nuevo Johan, de nuevo lo dejaba. Todo a causa del bien mayor, de la humanidad, de su madre, que tan lejos yacía, de la amable señora que le había dado de comer en Noruega, que él, también, que Johan.

—Vámonos —ordenó con firmeza y se encaminó hacia su casa, donde recogería sus cosas y quizás dejaría una nota, aunque sabía que las explicaciones nunca serían suficientes.

Ojalá los poderes de Yubel pudiesen hacerle un doble, algo que dejar en su lugar, un salvaguarda (una mentira) de su relación, pero era imposible, lo único que ella podía hacer por él (por ambos), antes de que se arrepintiera era transportarlo muy lejos, muy lejos...


	24. Instante

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Instante

* * *

><p>Aunque habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su partida, para Johan las cosas aún seguían borrosas, confusas, como divisadas a través de una bruma pesada, similar a la que nos envuelve en sueños que de vez en cuando se tornan pesadillas. Había ido a buscar a Juudai como cualquier otro día, tras haber terminado una jornada pesada en la escuela, donde las tareas, similares a pesas, se acumulaban en su espalda, logrando que se encorvara sólo un poco bajo el peso de la mochila, que amenazó con tirarlo cuando el casero del edificio le informó, muy malhumorado, que su cliente se había marchado tras dejar la mitad de la renta del mes, sin dejar ni una nota, mucho menos una disculpa.<p>

Lo que a Johan le dolió no fue el hecho de tener que poner de su mesada el resto de la renta de Juudai, que dudaba, no hubiera sido pagada, sino más bien el hecho de su desaparición, tan repentina como las imágenes de los sueños, huellas difusas de otra realidad en donde casi todo el mundo aclamaba ser feliz. ¿Había sido eso lo que había vivido él también? ¿Un brusco despertar de un sueño bizarro, donde los lazos del destino se entretejían alrededor suyo y de un espíritu de duelo? La posibilidad le cortaba como un cuchillo, afilado y sin piedad, pero demasiado pequeño como para destruirlo, sólo inflingiendo una herida sangrante, que le recordaba constantemente ese vacío de la duda, de la incertidumbre.

¿Qué sucedió? Sus pensamientos no son capaces de precisar una respuesta, ni siquiera una buena excusa para su madre cuando llega a casa todas las noches, después de haber dado una vuelta por la ciudad, en busca de un atisbo de cabello castaño o unas alas largas, como de murciélago, protegiendo los ojos dispares de Yubel. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se había marchado, cuando habían acordado otra cosa? ¿Quizás había encontrado al verdadero Johan, ese que parecía de la leyenda de un pasado, que hablaba con espíritus y cuyo guardián era un dragón?

Seguro que sí. Porque él no podía hablar con los espíritus en sus cartas, aunque se defendía bastante mejor en un duelo, sabía que no lo suficiente como para rivalizar con el poseedor de las Bestias Gema, perdidas tanto tiempo atrás que parecían de cuento de hadas, él no tenía memorias. No era, en definitiva, la persona que buscaba. Y aún así, había deseado llegar a serlo, había deseado reemplazar esa pieza faltante en el rompecabezas de la vida de Juudai, había comenzado a acoplarse. Pero, de nuevo, todo se reducía al pasado, todo quedaba en el pasado, pegado, como un sueño, a las sábanas en donde descansaba ahora, a las cuatro paredes de su habitación que habían encerrado el secreto, a su memoria angosta como un callejón que no le había llevado la respuesta esperada por Juudai, que no le servía nada más que como verdugo.

Johan se dio vuelta en la cama por undécima ocasión para tratar de acallar la vocecita molesta que le clamaba todo tipo de dudas, quedando boca abajo y mirando a la pared más cercana, impoluta como un lienzo vacío. No podía ir en su búsqueda al ser menor de edad, al carecer de un espíritu amigo capaz de transportarlo lejos, de sus padres, de las reglas, del dolor, pero tenía planeado marcharse en cuanto llegara el momento propicio, los 18 años tan lejanos o quizás el olvido, lo que sucediese primero. Pero mientras, su mente retornó a la misma pregunta que se había estado haciendo toda la noche.

¿Se habrá sentido así Juudai todos estos años, mientras me buscaba? ¿Con este vacío en el estómago, como si una pieza faltara en su interior?


	25. Reserva

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Reserva

* * *

><p>El cuaderno seguía en blanco, azotado sin piedad por los rayos del sol y los ojos de Johan, brillantes por la luz que se derramaba al medio día en su café favorito, aquél que había descubierto en uno de sus paseos nocturnos mientras era perseguido por la sombra de la duda, que se asomaba en cada callejón, en cada rostro, en cada minuto que se sucedía. El único título que rezaba la primera hoja de papel había sido escrito hacía años, tanto que la pulcra caligrafía parecía formar parte del diseño, por demás simple, de una libreta para tomar apuntes. Habría podido ser parte del diseño, como un tatuaje de letra fina, pero el contexto de las palabras distaba mucho de ser lo que se podía encontrar en una hoja en blanco, impresa para ser llevada a las tiendas a nivel nacional.<p>

_Planes para encontrar a Juudai._

Bajo ese título, nada, silencio convertido en color blanco, en el tamborilear incesante del bolígrafo entre los dedos del joven, insistentes en su ansiedad, en su nerviosismo convertido en un tic. Por más que pensaba y por más que se pasaba el día mirando a la hoja en blanco (sin duda esperando una idea mágica caída del cielo) nada sucedía. Su taza de café se llenaba y se vaciaba, las camareras iban y venían (una en especial siempre más que las demás) y el mundo giraba, se sucedía, tanto que cuando menos se dio cuenta cumplió los 18 años, luego los 19 y así, hasta llegar a los 23, cuando terminó su carrera y con ella sus excusas para sus constantes fallos en la meta que en realidad le interesaba.

—¿Quieres más café? —la voz de la camarera, ya tan conocida por él tras tantos años de acudir a ese lugar, apenas lo sobresaltó, en su lugar, aceptó su interrupción como una pausa en sus planes (un buen descanso siempre ayudaba a la mente) y extendió la taza para que fuera llenada de nuevo, preguntándose si no debía, después de todo y de tantos años, rendirse y seguir su vida.

—Gracias —dijo él y se apresuró a beber, sintiendo el sabor amargo que ya le era tan familiar, aunque no por la bebida, sino por los años y las dudas, como un regusto ácido que se hubiera instalado en su garganta tras tantas dudas sin expresar, tantas preguntas sin formular, que sin duda tampoco serían respondidas.

—¿Algún trabajo muy importante? —inquirió ella, inclinándose para mirar el cuaderno, con lo que su cabello negro le acarició los hombros y le cayó como una cascada por el uniforme de color rosa.

—No, nada en realidad. Sólo garabatos que no llevan a ninguna parte —tratando de no poco cortés, Johan se inclinó para cubrir la hoja en blanco, un secreto que quería mantener para sí mismo aún si era una locura. La chica siempre era demasiado buena con él, pero eso no la hacía acreedora de todos sus secretos, al menos no por ahora—. Estoy buscando algo, pero no sé dónde encontrarlo.

No era del todo una mentira y eso aplacó el rostro entristecido de ella, que seguía sosteniendo el café en las manos, ignorando que muchos otros a su alrededor necesitaban una recarga del oscuro líquido y la miraban furiosos y expectantes.

—¿Qué buscas?

La historia era demasiado disparatada para contarla y ahora, con el paso del tiempo, a veces hasta lo hacía dudar de su propia cordura, sólo salvada, de cuando en cuando, por el noticiero de la tarde, que le llevaba noticias de milagrosos rescates y sectas destruidas, cosas que sin duda eran obra de Juudai, pero que no le permitían situarlo en algún punto en específico, pues de pronto estaba en China y de pronto en América, sin ningún control o lógica en particular. ¿Cómo decirlo? Una parte de él buscaba consejo, la otra, se resistía a hablar, como si una mísera palabra pudiera romper lo que ya su inconsciente creía era una fantasía, un producto de sus sueños adolescentes.

—A un muerto —contestó sin pensar, recordando que ésa era la meta inicial de Juudai, un muerto vuelto a la vida, una reencarnación cuya única similitud era la carne, más no el alma, quizás tampoco el corazón.

Si esa respuesta la perturbó, la mujer no mostró ningún signo de ello y en su lugar contestó, con toda la naturalidad del mundo y una sonrisa en los labios, como si pretendiera jugar:

—¿Ya has buscado en su tumba?

La sugerencia fue tan clara, tan simple, que todos los años que pasó sentado en ese mismo lugar, con esa bendita libreta, tragándose el sol junto con su café, le parecieron absurdos. ¡Por supuesto, había una tumba! La tumba de ese antigüo yo, de ese antigüo Johan que tantas cosas había hecho y desatado. Si Juudai no lo había encontrado (al otro, al verdadero) y si no era él, ¡seguro que visitaba la tumba! Seguro que habría respuestas, seguro que la nieve, no, ahora pasto sobre el erosionado mármol le contaría un secreto.

Se paró de pie de un salto, le dio las gracias a la mujer y olvidándose de su cuaderno, inseparable compañero de desvelos, echó a correr a casa, ideando en el camino una buena excusa para sus padres, quienes seguro le darían guerra antes de marchar. Tenía un objetivo fijo ahora, algo que impulsaba sus pasos más que los recuerdos y eso, más que nada (más que el destino) lo encaminaría hacia Noruega y hacia la pieza que faltaba en su interior.


	26. Fantasma

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>26. Fantasma

* * *

><p>Gravilla fina crujió bajo sus pasos mientras bordeaba el sendero que conducía hasta la iglesia, blanca como una sombra que debía camuflarse perfectamente en los días de nieve, aún cuando no era su destino final, Johan se detuvo a contemplarla con cierta nostalgia, con miedo, quizás, miedo que le retumbaba en los oídos y en la garganta, como si su corazón se hubiese desplazado de lugar, tratando de escapar de su pecho. Estaba en un cementerio casi abandonado, ruinas de las vidas de muchas personas antes que él, huesos protegidos por una gruesa capa de césped brillante a la luz del mediodía, bajo un cielo azul que parecía querer romperse sobre su cabeza. Estaba a punto de encontrar la tumba, pero, ¿habría algo más además de mármol blanco? ¿Estaría Juudai allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el lecho del descanso eterno de otra persona que compartía su mismo rostro? ¿Encontraría un secreto o una verdad, o su viaje se tornaría inservible?<p>

Sus pasos se volvieron inseguros mientras seguía avanzando, dejando la iglesia detrás de un bosquecillo de árboles altos y vibrantes, para adentrarse en lo que parecía una ciudad en miniatura, devastada quizás por alguna guerra, en donde sólo paredes de mármol con inscripciones eran la única prueba de que había existido. El cementerio, el mar de tumbas de mármol de colores, algunas resquebrajadas, otras casi polvo, todas ellas sobre el césped verde, todas ellas cubiertas de flores.

Tardó al menos una hora en encontrar la tumba que buscaba, guiado por la única referencia de que era blanca y con letras doradas, que, cuando encontró, apenas eran sombras difusas, erosionadas por el tiempo. Las flores crecían a su alrededor y había un pequeño ramo depositado encima, no muy reciente, pues los pétalos comenzaban a marchitarse y a ralear, perdiendo todo el color que sus hermanas, al pie y a los lados del mármol, lucían en plena primavera.

Johan Andersen. Existió y vivió durante muchos años, según las fechas erosionadas en el mármol, según el brillo opaco de unas cuantas gemas que encontró incrustadas a ambos lados, deslucidas por la lluvia y quizás por ávidos ladrones, que no habían podido arrancarlas por completo. Él y a la vez otro, un recuerdo que se había vuelto carne en él y que los había llevado (a Juudai y a él) a emprender diferentes viajes, buscándose, aunque quizás para nunca lograrlo.

Aún así, lo entendía, podía imaginarse el dolor que había sufrido (¿similar al de él, quizás?) cuando ese Juudai del pasado, esos ojos castaños y esa risa invitante habían desaparecido, justo como ahora, justo como siempre. En eso no eran tan diferentes, a ambos los habían dejado solos, aunque al menos él tenía la posibilidad de seguir buscando, mientras que el Johan del pasado no. No en la muerte, no, nunca más.

Se sentó en el pasto frente al sepulcro, sintiendo de pronto al fantasma del otro a su alrededor, quizás parado detrás suyo, quizás enfrente, una fuerza débil e intermitente que no sabía cómo tratar.

—Así que supongo que debo continuar la búsqueda, ¿verdad? —la misteriosa presencia le daba fuerzas y lo obligó a sonreír, diciéndose a sí mismo que ninguno de los dos, ni él ni el fantasma, se habían rendido en realidad y que tenía que seguir buscando, aún si su esfuerzo no daba frutos, tenía que seguir...—. Lo comprendo, no te preocupes, claro que no me voy a rendir. Ya se las verá conmigo Juudai cuando lo encuentre, lo haré pagar el doble por ti y por mí.

—Muy bien dicho —gimoteó una voz femenina que logró sobresaltarlo y al instante, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, a su lado, siete creaturas se materializaron frente a sus ojos, cada una de un color diferente y portando una gema brillante ante los colores del sol. Las cartas legendarias se presentaban ante él y si eso no era una buena señal, si eso no era un milagro de Dios, Johan no estaba seguro de qué podría ser, salvo una nueva esperanza para continuar su viaje.


	27. Nostalgia

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Nostalgia

* * *

><p>Le parecía haberse remontado a su niñez, a cuando, arropado en la cama y con su lámpara giratoria proyectando en las paredes imágenes de animalitos inocentes, su madre (y a veces su padre) le contaba un cuento hasta que se le cerraban los ojos, sólo para ser transportado al mundo de los sueños, donde la historia inconclusa en la voz de su madre seguía y cobraba vida hasta el final. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la ecuación era ligeramente diferente y la historia nunca lo guiaba hacia un futuro, sino hacia el pasado; y quien le relataba la historia eran sus espíritus acompañantes, ahora su nueva familia, un deck de cartas bien protegidas por la nieve y el sol que había encontrado enterradas en un sudario, a pocos centímetros de la tumba de su otro yo.<p>

—Nosotros lo ayudamos —dijo Emerald Turtle una noche, no mucho más de una semana después de su visita a Noruega, cuando se hallaba en un hotel barato, mirando hacia el techo perdido en sus pensamientos—. Ayudamos a Johan, no queríamos que muriera sin haber visto a Juudai de nuevo, no para siempre.

—No podíamos dejarlo así —corroboró Topaz Tiger, alzando la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre sus patas, sólo para mirar al nuevo Johan sobre la cama, ahora con toda su atención enfocada en ellos—. Teníamos que hacer algo, así que cuando estaba a punto de morir... —su voz fuerte, digna del felino de gran tamaño que era, pareció a punto de quebrarse, por lo que otro de sus hermanos retomó la narración.

—Le dimos nuestro poder para que trascendiera, no sólo nosotros, sino también Rainbow Dragon. Dejamos que su alma permaneciera anclada a este mundo hasta que Juudai regresara, pero... —Amethyst Cat era una silueta grácil sentada sobre los cuartos traseros que yacía a su lado, como una especie de guardián (como una especie de madre), mirándolo de hito en hito con sus ojos finos, en busca de alguna señal que él no podía ni imaginar—. Lo logramos, puedes verlo, eres la prueba viviente, pero nuestro poder no fue suficiente, su alma vagó demasiado tiempo y lo olvidó todo y Rainbow Dragon desapareció, su espíritu al menos, porque la carta sigue aquí, bien la has visto.

Esa noche Johan se incorporó, como muchas otras, para mirarlos con una muestra de gratitud y comprensión bailando en sus ojos, brillantes al estar anegados en lágrimas. No podía recordar a esa familia, ni a ese Juudai del pasado, por el que tanto había esperado (y ahora buscaba), pero la sensación de calidez al saberse amado por tantos, al sopesar el sacrificio que su familia había hecho por él, le hacía escocer el pecho, en donde sólo la esperanza y esa nueva sabiduria servían como bálsamo para sus inseguridades.

—Cuéntenme de él... De mí —les había pedido esa noche, mientras les hacía gestos con las manos para que se acercaran, cosa que hicieron, aunque Ruby Carbuncle fue más atrevida y se le subió en el hombro para hacerle cosquillas (¿las estaba sintiendo de verdad?), mientras los otros intercambiaban miradas que bien podían valer como sonrisas.

Y así había empezado esa jornada similar a la de las Mil y una noches, con cada día de búsqueda que pasaba, con cada noche que caía, la rutina seguía siendo la misma, las bestias gema reunidas alrededor de él (a veces sobre su cama), la luz tenue de la lámpara de noche y las imágenes bailando (como cuando era niño) bajo sus párpados, llevándole la historia del yo que había olvidado todo, a sí mismo, a su familia y a Juudai.

Todo el relato era igual al contado por Juudai, otro eco lejano de recuerdo, pero sus amigos aportaron nuevos enfoques y le dijeron, además, qué había sido de su vida después de la muerte de la anterior reencarnación de la gentil oscuridad, en qué había ocupado sus días el anterior Johan Andersen, cuyo único fin era altruista y había seguido llevando la comunión entre espíritus y personas, entre diferentes mundos, hasta su día final.

—No era fácil —admitió Cobalt Eagle, cuyo aleteo proveía las noches de una canción de cuna particular, ciertamente cálida—. Desplazarse requería mucho dinero y Johan no tenía los poderes de Juudai, mucho menos de Yubel, por lo que estaba muy limitado. Conforme se hizo grande dejó de salir del país y pronto no dejó ni siquiera la pequeña colonia donde vivía, hasta el día de su muerte.

—Tampoco es fácil ahora —dijo Johan y se sentó sobre la cama, que crujió sobre sus goznes ante su inusitada rudeza, para mirarlos a todos de nuevo, como si creyera que todo era un sueño, una invención de su mente ya cansada—. Tengo que trabajar mientras sigo buscando, puede que me tome toda la vida... —los espíritus intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, reconociendo ese tono de voz un tanto derrotado del primer Johan en sus últimos años, aquél que no auguraba nada bueno—. Pero los tengo a ustedes, chicos. Ustedes son mi familia y mi fuerza y les agradezco por contarme todo esto, por haberme ayudado a seguir en esta nueva vida, aún si no recuerdo todo lo que vivimos antes, por estar aquí, por seguir a mi lado. Gracias, chicos. Espero que sigan adelante conmigo en el viaje que nos queda, que será largo, pero que de ninguna manera desperdiciará sus esfuerzos, lo que hicieron, Rainbow Dragon...

La voz pareció escaparse de su garganta antes de terminar su discurso, pero no hubo ninguna necesidad de más palabras, porque la habitación quedó llena del solidario "sí" de las bestias gemas y del sonido de extraños abrazos, que sólo se podían dar a la familia (aún si ésta era inmaterial) del corazón.


	28. Curiosidad

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15. Curiosidad

* * *

><p>La luna pareció extinguirse, la suave luz que brindaba y que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta se difuminó hasta convertirse en una sombra, que poco a poco fue ganando consistencia y forma, una forma alargada, grácil, que se coló por la ventana con la ligereza de un ladrón. Johan dormía y no notó su presencia, se limitó a removerse entre las sábanas cual si hubiera sido una brisa de verano y nada, ni siquiera las miradas nerviosas que se lanzaron las bestias gema ni Ruby Carbuncle a su lado, alzando la cabeza para seguir la trayectoria de la misteriosa figura, logró despertarlo.<p>

Había sido un día pesado, después de todo. Un día pesado, como todos. Trabajando a jornada completa en una clínica pequeña, rodeado de pacientes, del olor a medicinas, a muerte y también a vida, ahí en las risas de los niños que curaba, en las miradas agradecidas de sus pacientes e incluso en las palabras hoscas de otros tantos, personas que no tenían el suficiente dinero ni la educación para pagar mejores servicios, pero que él hacía todo lo posible por ayudar. Había decidido avocarse a la medicina cuando era pequeño y aunque su sueño palideció ante la llegada y posterior desaparición de Juudai, terminó estudiándolo por petición de sus padres, cosa que al final resultó beneficiosa para sus objetivos, pues le pagaban muy buen dinero por sus servicios y el currículum que nunca llegó a pensar que llenaría se hizo cada vez más y más grande conforme viajaba de ciudad en ciudad y de país en país, buscando, quizás vanamente, que un día se presentara Juudai malherido tras haber salvado al mundo, para no irse jamás.

Pero la esperanza, como siempre, era ligera como una brisa, se mecía con el viento al igual que las hojas de los árboles y él nunca apareció, aunque no por eso dejó de buscarlo. Después de que terminaba su turno y tras comer algo rápido, desdibujaba sus tardes entre calles y callejones, parques y plazas, a veces luchando contra algún enemigo, a veces, deteniéndose a hablar con algún duelista que poseyera un espíritu acompañante, información, amistad, cualquier cosa. Y por las noches terminaba agotado, caía rendido en su cama de cualquier manera, sin desvestirse, para dormir 5 o 6 horas antes de volver a la faena, que constituiría su vida por algunos meses, antes de juntar el suficiente dinero para emigrar a otro lugar, a otra rutina que siempre terminaba siendo la misma.

Por eso, esa noche, Johan no se despertó. Siempre se sumía en sueños profundos plagados de recuerdos, de anhelos, de sombras difusas del pasado que no podía alcanzar, aunque parecían tangibles bajo sus párpados. Por eso esa noche era perfecta para las figuras de la oscuridad, dos, según pudo distinguir Cobalt Eagle, quien fingía dormir con la cabeza bajo el ala, en lo alto de un ropero que dominaba toda la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —gimoteó Amethyst Cat, siendo cuidadosa de comunicarse mentalmente con su familia para no provocar una catástrofe mayor y para ganar valioso tiempo si la intrusión de aquellas sombras requería de un plan de escape—. ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Las sombras permanecieron impasibles durante algunos minutos y mientras estuvieron inmóviles Amethyst Cat tuvo la certeza de que podían oírlos, de que sonreían divertidos ante sus palabras, como si las consideraran absurdas, quizás lo eran. ¿Cómo podían enfrentarse a ellos y defender a Johan cuando eran meros fantasmas, casi desvanecido todo su poder?

—No lo sé, pero... —Sapphire Pegasus dio una coz contra el suelo, nervioso—. Son poderosos —admitió—, y creo que...

—No son malos —corroboró Amber Mammoth, al tiempo que todos los ojos seguían el movimiento de las figuras, que habían decidido seguir con su plan, cualquiera que éste fuese y se habían acercado a donde Johan, quien seguía plácidamente dormido.

Algunos hicieron ademán de acercarse y Ruby Carbuncle se puso en posición defensiva cuando la figura negra, como un pedazo de cielo que hubiese tomado forma casi humana, se sentó (o al menos eso parecía) a los pies de la cama, con tal tranquilidad que su cuerpo no hizo ruido, ni se agitó una sola manta. La otra figura permaneció a su espalda, con los brazos cruzados por la forma en que algo sobresalía de su pecho; medía mucho más que él (que todo en la habitación) y lo habrían tomado por un monstruo de cuento de hadas si hubiera habido alguien allí para observar el extraño fenómeno además de un puñado de espíritus y un joven totalmente dormido.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo de pronto Emerald Turtle, tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad—. Mi vista ha comenzado a fallar, pero me parece que...

No había necesidad de que lo describiera, la imagen era demasiado nítida a pesar de la ironía que suponía el saber que la figura era una sombra, envuelta en oscuridad. Su mano fantasmal, fuera de este mundo y de todo lo inexplicable, se alzó hasta rozar la mejilla del otro, en donde las sombras bailaron, pegándose a la piel sudorosa, a los mechones de cabello, adhiriéndose como un virus; pero Johan no hizo, de nuevo, ademán alguno de que aquello le molestara, permaneció impasible mientras la mano etérea desdibujaba el contorno de su rostro, de su frente, de sus pómulos.

La figura se estaba inclinando hacia él (y la que estaba detrás se puso en tensión) cuando Ruby Carbuncle decidió que ya tenía suficiente de todo aquello y saltó en defensa de su dormido amo y amigo, para atravesar limpiamente el contorno oscuro, que se levantó rápidamente y se desvaneció como lo que era, una sombra, sin dejar el menor rastro ni hacer el menor ruido. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, como si fuera una ilusión óptica.

La luz de la luna cobró vida y los ojos de Johan Andersen se abrieron con lentitud, pesados a causa del sueño, pero aún así curiosos, escudriñando la habitación que bañada con la luz plateada de la luna, seguía tan desordenada como siempre. Acababa de soñar con Juudai, aunque eso, claro, no era nada del otro mundo.


	29. Posesión

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Posesión

* * *

><p><em>Era él. Era él.<em> Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, como un cántico o un hechizo, impulsando sus movimientos frenéticos por la habitación, guardar un objeto de aquí, tomar otro de allá, observar por la ventana la luz del día que comenzaba a colarse. _Era él._

El fenómeno no se había repetido, pero según lo relatado por las bestias gema, Juudai y presumiblemente también Yubel se habían presentado en su habitación al menos diez noches atrás, para observarlo (para cuidarme) pero nada más. Era él y no se había acercado, era él y no había vuelto a su lado, pese a que ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que sabía que lo perseguía, por mar y tierra, entre sueños y fantasías. Quizás no había vuelto porque sabía también de su engaño, de que se envolía en las mantas y cerraba fuertemente los ojos en espera de su regreso, en espera de escuchar el sonido de la ventana al abrirse, crujiendo por la falta de mantenimiento, dejando entrar luz y sombras. No era muy buen actor después de todo, quizás sus movimientos nerviosos lo delataban, sus párpados temblorosos, alertas, las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre las mantas, el disfraz antinatural del sueño.

—No sé por qué no quiere verme —musitó Johan mientras hacía una pausa, con una camisa entre las manos, que iría pronto a parar al desarreglado interior de la maleta que estaba haciendo, tan vieja y tan cargada de recuerdos como él—. Pero sé que está cerca y si no quiere verme, tendré que ir hacia él —no quería detenerse a cuestionar el por qué, no importaba. Si Juudai había ido a verlo (y podía imaginarse el tacto fantasmal de sus dedos sobre su rostro) ésa era toda señal que necesitaba.

—¿A dónde vamos, Johan? —inquirió Cobalt Eagle, que lo seguía por todo el lugar, en una curiosa representación de una luna alada orbitando alrededor de su cabeza y lanzando preguntas por doquier.

—No sé, no estoy seguro —admitió, pero en su mejilla, en su rostro, el tacto efímero aún ardía, como brasas al rojo vivo, pulsando al ritmo de otro corazón, una brújula, un camino—. Tenemos que ir al norte. Ha habido un extraño incidente y estoy seguro de que Juudai estará allí tarde o temprano, quizás para cuando lleguemos se haya terminado, pero las personas sabrán decirme a dónde fue, dónde está. Nunca hemos estado más cerca.

Era su primera pista verdadera desde que había salido de Alemania, alejándose de Munich hasta llegar a Italia, Venecia y ahora Roma, donde se desarrollaba el incidente del que hablaban todos los periódicos: niños desaparecidos de sus casas, pequeños, no más de 6 años, que sólo hablaban de la luz. Aunque los medios lo habían tomado como un caso a gran escala de tráfico de personas, Johan intuía con ese extraño sexto sentido que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, que el objetivo era muy diferente y que los niños estaban a salvo, o todo lo a salvo posible considerando que los querían como sirvientes del señor de la Luz.

—Quieren niños para enseñarlos a ser fieles desde pequeños, para que no se cuestionen como en otros lugares y otras sectas, el propósito de su sociedad —Johan había deducido ésto mientras observaba las fotografías de los niños en la televisión, rostros amables y agraciados, de todas las clases sociales, razas y lugares, pero con un elemento en común: sus padres estaban involucrados de algún modo en el duelo de monstruos, ya fuese trabajando en una compañía importante, diseñando o teniendo duelos en las ligas profesionales—. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero estoy seguro de que es verdad. Tenemos que marcharnos, creo que entre más cerca estemos del lugar del incidente, más fácil será que lo encontremos.

Había sido todo un lío con el hospital en el que trabajaba, darlo de baja tan inesperadamente golpeaba con dureza a los pacientes, que se quedaban sin unas manos menos que los ayudaran, alguien que trasnochara, como muchos otros, para esperar por emergencias una vez a la semana, una palabra amable y cuidados eficaces. Todavía rezumbaban en su mente como abejas las palabras de despedida, de reproche y de agradecimiento de todos cuando les informó de su decisión, apenas el día siguiente a que Juudai apareciera y se marchara envuelto en la noche, siguiendo sin duda su viaje hacia Roma.

Y ahora se marchaba, tras diez días de haber puesto sus cosas en orden, juntado el poco dinero que tenía y llenado su maleta de esperanzas, en el día de su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, el día en que, en su vida anterior, la de Juudai se cortó y sus caminos se separaron. Sin duda no había situación más propicia, no podía dejar de pensarlo y de repetírselo mientras salía del edificio que había ocupado durante casi tres meses, con las Bestias Gema ocultas en su deck; no podía dejar de recitarlo como si fuera un cántico o un hechizo, ni siquiera cuando abordó el autobús que lo llevaría hacia la capital romana, hacia la vieja civilización. Pero sus palabras se detuvieron nada más puso un pie sobre la superficie pavimentada, las calles llenas de turistas, los edificios de estilo clásico, se detuvo a causa del sentimiento apremiante que lo envolvió, como un latido inmenso, el único, el de la tierra.

Echó a correr con la brújula mágica de su presentimiento entre las calles, derecha, izquierda, una fuente, una cafetería y de nuevo derecha, sin que ninguna decoración cambiase, salvo el estilo de los edificios, que cercaban el perímetro de un parque, permitiendo de este modo que sus habitantes, los huéspedes que se alojaban en dichos hoteles, observaran la magnífica vista de la fuente en el centro y la vegetación alrededor.

Juudai estaba ahí, lo reconoció inmediatamente se detuvo en la esquina de una de las calles, pero no dio seña alguna de reconocer su presencia, parecía totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, como si tratara de localizar algo. Yubel no estaba allí tampoco, pero Johan no se dio cuenta de ello, ni de lo curioso del momento, un cliché de lo sucedido nueve años atrás, cuando Juudai lo encontró en Alemania, jugando fútbol y alzó la mano para llamarlo, justo como él.

—¡Juudai!

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los suyos durante un ínfimo momento y la brújula en el interior de Johan pareció apagarse, justo en el tiempo menos oportuno, pues nada más verlo, Juudai echó a correr.


	30. Ardiente

**Título: **La pieza faltante  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Johan Andersen/Yuuki Juudai, implícito soulshipping y bridgeshipping.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Post-series. Situado en la siguiente reencarnación de Juudai.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Romance/Angst  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>Misteriosa  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Ardiente

* * *

><p>Sus pies se movieron inmediatamente, mientras la sombra que era Juudai, un borrón rojo entre los vivos verdes del parque, enfilaba hacia la salida del curioso lugar para adentrarse de nuevo en un laberinto de calles. Johan no podía dejar que se escapara, definitivamente, la brújula ya no servía y nada le daba la certeza de que, una vez lo perdiera de vista, el instinto regresaría, el compás que lo guiaba hacia él. Era ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca, así, tan tangible, tan sencillo.<p>

—¡Juudai! —gritó, cuando iba a unos dos o tres metros por detrás suyo, observando ondear su ropa de color roja y sus mechones castaños, agitados por el viento, por la velocidad de muerte que llevaba mientras esquivaba ancianas, hombres que le gritaban de cosas en italiano y niños.

—¡Ah, Johan! —el joven no aminoró su marcha, pero volteó a mirarlo como si estuviesen jugando, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras proseguía su camino, de nuevo recorriendo las calles con asombrosa precisión, sin duda en pos del lugar donde tenían encerrados a los niños.

—¡Te he estado buscando! —afirmó el de ojos verdes, con un dejo de enfado en su voz, pues no podía creerse que, tras tantos años de estarse buscando, el otro lo recibiera así como si nada, sin ninguna palabra de disculpa, explicación o respuesta.

—Lo sé —respondió él y curiosamente pronto se encontraron un poco más cerca, como si Juudai hubiese aminorado su marcha o Johan acelerado la suya, aunque aún corriendo, aún alejándose, persiguiéndose como lo habían estado haciendo toda su vida. Esto enfadó aún más a Johan.

—¡Fuiste a buscarme! —dijo y no pudo evitar que sus palabras se tiñeran de reproche y también de cierta felicidad al saber que no estaba soñando, que el dolor en sus piernas, la falta de respiración y las palabras zumbantes de las personas que esquivaba, eran reales—. ¡Hace diez días, a mi habitación! —Juudai hizo ademán de querer contestar, abrió los labios con la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero Johan lo interceptó, temiendo que su respuesta fuera tan simplona y desesperanzadora como la anterior, que parecía una burla—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste?

No sólo se refería a esa vez, al relato fantástico que parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos de terror, contado por las voces estupefactas de las bestias gema, que expresaban sus dudas con preguntas pertinentes, que él mismo quería hacer. ¿Por qué no te quedaste? Tan simple, tan sencillo como eso. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, en esa vida y en la anterior, después de los años de soledad, de dolor, de búsqueda y la pieza faltante estaba ahí, entre sus manos, su propia decisión, una que él ya había formulado, incluso cuando aún era un adolescente con tan sólo 16 años y ningún conocimiento del mundo, mucho menos del destino.

—Es peligroso —contestó Juudai con voz cansina y por primera vez desde que se encontraron, su sonrisa se esfumó. Johan no sabía que ese gesto estaba dedicado sólo a él después de tantos años, pero aún así sintió cierto desasosiego cuando comenzaron los peros, los problemas que sin duda Juudai trataría de meter en su cabeza para tornar toda su búsqueda en vano—. No ha sido fácil desde que me fui, casi pierdo a Yubel, no necesito que lo mismo vuelva a suceder. Me vale con saber que estás vivo. A salvo, aunque sea lejos.

—¡¿Y te has parado a pensar si quiera en lo que deseo yo? —sus pulmones amenazaban con colapsar en cualquier momento, ardían, ardían como su pecho, aunque ya no estaba seguro de la causa, si el enfado o el esfuerzo físico, si la alegría o el dolor—. Juudai, te he estado buscando, ¿entiendes eso?

Quería decirle sobre el sacrificio de Rainbow Dragon, de su familia propia, de su antigüa vida, de que en realidad le pertenecía, aún cuando no hubieran memorias que lo respaldaran, pero no era el lugar adecuado, ahí en medio de la calle, corriendo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, a punto de alcanzarlo, casi, ya casi...

—Además, no sabes ni siquiera cómo sostener una carta correctamente —murmuró una voz conocida y de pronto Yubel apareció, aleteando sonoramente mientras los seguía por la calle, justo en medio de ambos, para mirarlo con sus ojos de color dispar, que recordaba nítidamente anegados en lágrimas de alguna otra extraña vida.

—Lo que quiere decir Yubel es que estaba celosa —la risa de Juudai retornó y para el conductor del auto que casi los atropelló pareció una burla, misma que no pudo ni objetar, pues los dos extraños extranjeros siguieron corriendo, alejándose, persiguiéndose, a pesar de que ya iban a la misma altura—. Ahora Johan es muy bueno con las cartas, ¿verdad? Los has recuperado, a tu familia. ¿¡No es genial! Por fin podré ver al legendario Rainbow Dragon.

Yubel bufó antes de responder.

—El enemigo está al final de esta calle, no es muy fuerte, pero tiene muchos aliados, sin contar a los niños, ¿ya han terminado? —Juudai asintió, como si compartiera un secreto con ella, el disco de duelo en su brazo, que hasta momentos atrás le había pasado desapercibido, se desplegó con una serie de colores y el deck se mezcló solo, listo para la batalla. De nuevo (¿cuánto más iba a durar?) eso hizo enfadar al dueño de las bestias gema. De nuevo no comprendía que Juudai había esperado por él, haciendo tiempo en su desesperada carrera para hablar, en lugar de teletransportarse con ayuda de sus poderes o camuflarse entre la oscuridad, similar a un vampiro.

—No hemos terminado —declaró tajantemente, mientras se detenían frente a un edificio blanco, al final de una calle atestada de tiendas abandonadas, en estado precario y con cosas pasadas de moda.

—Johan, ¿traes un disco de duelo?

—Pensé que... —la pregunta lo había dejado anonadado, pues según su punto de vista, todo pintaba para terminar de la peor manera, con él frustrado de regreso en Alemania, para poner un consultorio decente y morir solo, pues estaba seguro de que nunca habría nadie más.

—¿Que no quería que vinieras? —el primer enemigo salió del edificio, sin importarle estar a plena luz del día, muy cerca de calles céntricas. Juudai frunció el entrecejo, una actitud así nunca auguraba nada bueno, el hombre que hacía de sirviente esta vez estaba dispuesto a lastimar a civiles inocentes por cómo se comportaba y el tiempo para hablar estaba por agotarse—. Claro que no, Johan. Me has alcanzado, me buscaste aunque me fui y sigues aquí a pesar de que es peligroso. No soy nadie para decirte lo que puedes hacer o no —titubeó un instante, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de más blancos, mientras Yubel, a su lado y con los brazos cruzados, esperaba con cierto hastío a que terminaran con las charlas absurdas—. Además, me alegra que estés aquí. De verdad.

—¿Aunque tenga que hacerte pagar por todo el tiempo que me has tenido esperando? —por primera vez desde que lo encontró, retomando así el hilo perdido en su vida anterior, en el momento exacto de su muerte, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, Johan sonrió lentamente. Luego, comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, sus mudas de ropa e instrumentos, el disco de duelo que tenía guardado para ocasiones importantes, sus preciadas cartas y familia y también un poco de valor para afrontar esa nueva vida a la que lo estaba invitando, a la que estaba a punto de entrar.

—Bueno, eso depende —robó 5 cartas antes de avanzar hacia su enemigo, quien lucía una túnica blanca a la par de su cabello y sus manos, allí donde el fuego de algún accidente le había arrancado la piel—. ¿No soy yo el que debería de hacerte pagar? Creo que yo he esperado más tiempo, desde que era niño, si no mal recuerdo.

Johan se echó a reír. Los enemigos lo rodeaban, pero no tenía miedo. Sabía que todo pronto terminaría, que nada saldría mal (¿estaba de nuevo la brújula en alguna parte de su interior? ¿Era la pieza faltante?) y que pronto, quizás en algunas cuantas horas, estarían alejándose de ahí juntos, para hablar, para decirse muchas cosas, años y años de secretos y de vidas paralelas, para continuar la historia donde la habían dejado los tres, un día como ese, en su vida anterior. ¿Y por qué no? También para recuperar los años perdidos en forma de besos, abrazos y algo más. Johan no había olvidado el ardor en su interior.

**FIN.**


End file.
